Monster's Run (When an Angel becomes a Demon)
by DarthLexxor
Summary: "A criminal is not complicated, and crime cannot be tolerated. Criminal's thrive on society's 'understanding." Ra's al Ghul knows this better than most. After watching his mother be murdered before his eyes, his savior tells him what he most needed: "You can be a hero. If you have the will to act. If you can devote yourself to an ideal, you can become a legend."
1. Timeline

This is the timeline for my au. The story begins in the prologue on the next chapter.

* * *

Timeline:

Entrance examBakugou saves Uraraka at the cost of first place in kill points

Momo is elected Class Rep with her vicerep being Shoto

Shoto due to not wanting it gives it to Iida at the end of the Emergency exit crisis

USJ Incident still happens. Though Bakugou goes Villain hunting to save the other students

Events continue fairly normal, he saves Mineta and Froppy by all but boiling the water with a massive explosion

Allmight Arrives and Bakugou, Kirishima, and Todoroki help the hero beat the Nomu

Shigaraki retreats and UA tends to their wounded

Bakugou sees All Might's true form, and the two agree to talk later

During this chat Bakugo is again reminded of how he treated Deku, while All Might gives a speech about how what you are doesn't matter, only what you do can make you a hero

The sports festival continues as normal though Shoto and Bakugou tie, resulting in them each getting five million points

The two of them face off for a while before class B begins mocking Bakugou

Rest goes normally until the tournament. Bakugo is placed against Hizashi and breaks out through sheer force of will

Rest goes normally but there is an undercurrent of tension in his and Uraraka's fight

He speaks with Endeavor and sees what he is becoming

His and Todoroki's fight is brutal, but todoroki infuriates him by refusing to go all out

He finally gets Todoroki to use his flames in desperation but knocks him out of the ring

He receives First place with Todoroki Second and Tokoyami taking Third

He goes to best jeanist and learns a lot about controlling his temper

Ingenium is working with Tenya when he is crippled by a nomu

Tenya races his broken brother to a hospital where he discovers that his brother will never walk again

He then accepts the mantle of Ingenium as his brother makes him swear to use it for good, not to seek vengeance

The heroes end the Nomu attacks the normal way

Everything continues the same save for Bakugou still mellowing after All Might and he talk about All for One

Training camp. Bakugou actually tells kota of his friend who wanted a quirk but is gone now, creating some bond between the two

Bakugou saves kota by completely tearing the muscles in his arms due to the amount and size of explosion needed to kill Muscular

He is captured due to his weakened state

The rescue is the same though Momo came up with the plan

Class 1A All get Licensed save for Shoto who promises Bakugo that he will surpass him, as they are now friendly rivals

They continue on growing closer to the Villain League's hideout but Kurogiri keeps them from being caught

Presently the school years are almost over, Bakugo chose a tiny hero agency in Musutafu so that when he graduates he can look for Izuku, Uraraka has chosen the same to stay with Bakugou, Shouto will work for his father, Momo is undecided, and Iida is going to Hosu to keep Ingenium alive in his home city; and Izuku is returning to Japan to reclaim his fiancee Talia and touch base with Tomura now that he is in command, also he hopes to reconnect with Bakugou and see where the boy's heart actually lies.


	2. Prologue

**Okay so this is going to be different from most things on this site. To my knowledge there is not a Ra's/Izuku story. Plenty of Joker's, a really good scarecrow, and a few others. In one of the Joker ones, the author asked to see more villains attributed to Izuku. As a result I went looking for who I could use, then I saw Batman begins on netflix. Despite my usual distaste for origin movies(as I usually know the backstories and would rather skip 45 mins of an hour and a half film being before he/she don's their suit) It holds up as probably my fav of the nolan films. Yes heath ledger is amazing, but the joker feels so overdone to me, that the movie suffers in my rankings because it is still just a batman v joker film. Whereas Liam Neeson(who can do no wrong) as Ra's al Ghul sends chills down my spine. He perfectly portrays the immortal gentleman that can fight on par with batman. (Which as an aside is my issue with most joker's. There is no reason they should be able to go hand to hand with the bat and even hold their own.)**

So as a result this fic was born from the question: What would happen if Batman/Arrow gave in? What if they accepted his offer? What could they do with an army fanatically loyal to them? And a smoking hot wife that was their equal in every way?

Well you get this. I really hope you all enjoy this. It is one of my favorite things that I have ever worked on, and I hope it shows!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this peanut butter which is delicious... Oh wait I didn't buy this either...**

* * *

 **The Demon's Successor:**

* * *

Ra's hated this city. Well, all cities that had become this vile anyway. In the centuries or so he had walked the world, he judged all societies on how far corruption was allowed to spread. _Once it permeated to those who should protect against it, then they needed to be purged._ Quirks had not changed anything there. However...he still needed a successor, that is why he was here. His daughter, Talia was good, but she just lacked... something. He still couldn't place what it was that she needed to take his place. _Maybe-_ a small explosion and a cry suddenly caught his attention. Walking through a side alley he saw a small park and some children. Five to be precise, no parents nearby, and...not five, three on two. Shaking his head with disgust he prepared to turn and continue walking when one of the two beaten up boys spoke: "that-s mean- Kacchan!" _Good lord these boys were friends? This civilization had long passed it's time to-_ "If you keep going...I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

"Even if you're quirkless?"

That was the bully, Ra's could only watch as the blonde boy and his followers used their quirks on a defenseless child. What he was watching though was the green haired boy's tenacity. He tried to protect the other boy till he could no longer stand. It was not a long affair. As the bullies finished and walked out a different alley, he checked to make sure the green haired boy was still breathing, then he made his way out of the alley. Maybe this city's purge could wait a bit longer, for if this boy could survive the filth without his morals crumbling, the demon might get a new head sooner rather than later...

* * *

Ra's would return to Nanda Parbat and focus on finishing Talia's training. By the time he would finish with her, she would be the perfect companion for the next Head of the Demon.

* * *

The next time he would return to Mustafu would be to enact the next phase of his plan. Thanks to her quirk Talia was very easy to get into UA on recommendations alone. All he had to do was use his agents he had left there as a cover family, and use quite a bit of bribery to get the rest of the documentation. No matter, money was no issue, and ensuring that none of the 'pro' heroes had any reason to scrutinize her unduly would worth the extra effort. _Pro heroes, what a joke. No hero should ever expect a reward, yet they apply the word professional, acting like it is some menial shift job rather than the duty it is._ _Despicable, this lot deserves what is coming for them_. All he needed now was a successor, and while he like the green haired boy's odds no one would ever accuse Ra's of being careless. His agents had looked into every aspect of the green haired boy he had seen. He knew the boy's name, where he lived, who he lived with, and what he aspired to. To say he was pleased with young Izuku Midoriya would be an understatement. He had many prospects around the world, but few had this much drive. Especially with the disgusting amount of walls that had been put in the boy's way. Even his own mother tried to dissuade him from his goal of becoming a hero. It made him sick that one so pure of heart would be ridiculed and mocked while the little monster known as Katsuki Bakugou would be praised as a future hero. Disgusting. They had been so corrupted that they perpetuated more corruption. He was waiting for his potential protege to leave school when suddenly a notebook, burned around the edges, came flying out of a window. Hearing a cry follow the book he caught it before it hit the koi pond it was headed for.

What he found inside cemented his opinion on the boy. If the boy would join him of his own volition, he would become the new Demon's Head. Inside were the ramblings of extremely tactical mind. Thorough details on quirks, their potential applications, and ways to combat them. Ra's knew thanks to his agents that the boy had no friends or contact with heroes outside the norm, which meant that he had gathered this via observation alone. _Yes this boy would make an excel-_ "uhm- excuse me sir, that-s m-m-mine." And this boy had fascinated him so much Ra's had genuinely been surprised. "My apologies, young man. I saw the book fly out the window and hearing the cry, figured it must have not been intended for the koi pond." Ra's gave a small bow as he handed the book back, causing Midoriya to get embarrassed, waving his hands and stammering "OH N-NO PROBLEM AT ALL. T-T-THA-NK YOU FOR CATCHING IT!"

With a smile Ra's put a hand on the boy's shoulder "Easy my boy, it was no trouble, and I apologize for letting my nosiness get the better of me." After Izuku assured Ra's that it was no issue, he realized his lack of manners and bowing stiffly introduced himself, Ra's smiled and against his better judgement introduced himself as Ra's al Ghul. Despite the oddity, Izuku quickly moved past it, and told Ra's that while it was a pleasure to meet him he needed to head home. "Would you mind some company? I understand if not, I just know how it feels when no one believes in your dreams."

"I d-don't know what y-you're talking about."

"The way you carry yourself. Full of fear, not knowing your place. I used to be the same, before I found my way, though that was many years ago."

"...what helped you?"

"A wise old man showed me how to find my place."

After thinking for a while Izuku smiled "I-it would be my p-pleasure.." Ra's returned the smile and the two walked towards the Midoriya residence. As they walked they talked, about quirks, the true meaning of the word hero, and how badly the world tore down those in lower positions. Ra's was thinking he could be any happier with his candidate when they walked under a bridge. Then something leapt up from the sewers. Some kind of slime monster it seemed. It was saying something, nothing important though, and Ra's simply grimaced at the odor it emitted. A look at Izuku showed the boy was too terrified to even move. _Time to show young Midoriya why quirk or no quirk was irrelevant._ Ra's waited for the monster to strike, and strike it did. Launching itself at Ra's, Ra's waited till the thing was almost on him before throwing a capsule filled with a congealant straight into the beast. Ra's smiled as the thing laughed for a bit, until it realized what was inside it. Then suddenly it began hardening at an alarming rate.

Within a minute the beast had been completely solidified,only its eyes were still moving as Ra's stood back up and dusted himself off. Young Midoriya was trying to form a sentence before shaking his head and finally speaking "THAT WAS AMAZING! HOW DID YOU-"

"DO NOT FEAR FOR I AM- huh? WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO THIS CRIMINAL? HE LOOKS FROZEN SOLID!" Ra's felt a migraine coming on from the new arrivals volume, but answered the man's questions. Izuku looked like he would faint any minute. The number one hero All Might was many things, subtle was not one of them. But as he wasn't one of the corrupt ones, he would always have a place in the new order. All Might's interrogation did not take long, it was clear self defense, and the villain was still alive, so All Might picked up the monster and prepared to head off. When suddenly Midoriya blurted a question out "d-do y-y-you think i-i-it would be possible for me to be a-a-a-a hero like you? Even without a quirk?"

 _Well now, this would be interesting_. What would the symbol of peace tell a boy whose entire future depended on this answer. "No." _What?! Interesting indeed, though cruel_. "Listen, there are villains who give me trouble. Without a quirk, I would be sending you to your death. Policemen, doctors, and firemen are all honorable professions. I'm sorry." Then All Might launched himself away. The look on Izuku's face broke Ra's's ancient heart. Before he could say anything Izuku sadly resumed walking home.

* * *

Their walk would be quiet all the way home. "I'm sorry for being such poor company. I think i'm going to go to bed now though."

"Think nothing of it young man. I told you before I was once told by someone I cared about that my dreams were pointless and could never be reached. Here is my number," he said, giving Izuku a plain card with only a number on it. "I know what you are feeling, and when you are ready to see another way to your goal give me a call." With that Ra's left a confused Midoriya in his wake. He heard Izuku's mother greet him and their door shut. Izuku would be the next Head of the Demon, he had no doubt.

* * *

That same evening he was calling his men off of their surveillance of the other candidates when he got a call from Izuku. "Well hello yo-"

 **"Hello Ra's."**

Ra's's blood ran cold, he knew that voice.

 **"Nothing for an old friend?"**

"I'm afraid I still have you beat by a century or two, old friend."

 **"Ha! Good to see your edge hasn't dulled."**

"Might I inquire as to why you are calling from my successor's number?"

 **"Ahh...that's what I feared."**

"Has he been harmed?"

 **"Not by me."**

"Does he live?"

 **"He does. One of the league, a low level thug was performing his usual break and enter scheme when he threatened the boy's mother. He has since been made aware of that...mistake. The boy leapt to her defense and was thrown into a wall, he is only bruised and will have a headache when he awakes. His mother though..."**

"*sigh* it was still early...do you have him?"

 **"No. I felt it would be best for him to awake in his surroundings."**

"I'm on my way. Thank you All for One."

 **"Not a problem Ra's, my successor has been made aware of our deal as well."**

"Your triumph is safe. The next head of the demon shall be taught of our treaty. Will you be there when I arrive?"

 **"No I have business to attend to.** _ **maʿ al-salāmah."**_

 _"_ _ki wo tsukete."_

With that Ra's hung up and continued on his way back to the Midoriya residence. If he hadn't seen Eraserhead lurking in an alley he would have moved much faster, however he would just have to walk and hope Midoriya had been knocked out thoroughly. He would get there before any emergency services either way. With a grimace though he remembered what his old teacher had once told him: _"The birth of the Demon will always be plagued by pain and strife, as these are what either purify or expose the flaws in a man's steel. As they must purify the world." Izuku Midoriya, if this is true for you, then yours may be the purest age we have ever seen._

* * *

 _That damn nerd. How dare he try to take his praise! He would go to UA alone! He didn't need him. He never did..._

As he looked around he saw it had gotten dark, a look at his watch confirmed his fears, nine forty-five. Oh his mom would have an ear full for him. Oh well, he would take it, and know it was all that damn nerd again! He was furious all the way home...until he saw the cop car outside.

 _Crap, did Deku say something? Did his mom send COPS FOR HIM?!_ He prepared countless defenses, until he saw his mom. She had been crying. "Mom?" She started to say something but the cop beat her to it "I take it you would be Katsuki Bakugou?"

"And if I am?"

"Katsuki..." it was his mom's voice that broke the defiance. She was clearly sad, had something happened to dad?-no he just walked into the room. _What was going on here?_

"Are you friends with an Izuku Midoriya? We received conflicting reports there."

"Yes."

One words answers would work, at least till he found out what was going on. Like why the cops cared about his relationship with that loser- "Ah, um... I'm sorry to inform you-"

 _Oh god no..._

"That at around nine fifteen this evening-"

 _No..._

"The Midoriya residence was broken into."

 _Nonononononono..._

"There appears to have been a small skirmish-"

 _'You can't do anything at all, can you? Huh, deku!'_

"During which, Inko Midoriya was killed."

 _'Even if you're quirkless?'_

"And her son is missing."

 _'Why don't you take a swan dive off the roof? Maybe you'll be born with a quirk in the next life!'_

"Some of his belongings are missing as well-" _His mom was dead and they were gonna pin it on him?!_ **"De-Izuku would never touch his damn mother. Do you understand!"**

"Katsuki!" His mother's reprimand stung. He knew he went too far but he just couldn't-

"Easy now, we know he likely had nothing to do with it. There is evidence that he was injured and likely forced to take some belongings."

* * *

 _Izuku...was...gone?_

He hated him, but he didn't actually want him hurt, _right?_ He felt the panic, heard the policeman still talking, heard his parents call out to him. _Izuku was gone_. The policeman reached a hand out for his shoulder, he smacked it away, and ran out the door. He heard his mother yell out for him, but he couldn't stop. He didn't know where, he just had to run, that's why he was surprised when he found himself outside De-Izuku's apartment. He saw the cop car's outside with their flashing lights, and suddenly it was real. _Izuku was gone...Auntie Inko...dead..._.One of the cops turned to see him. The pity in the man's eyes broke a part of Katsuki, a part that he didn't think would ever heal.

He ran again, finding himself at...that park...the place...the place...where he and his 'friends' had beaten Izuku to a pulp...for doing the right thing... He didn't even know he was crying till he collapsed sobbing next to the jungle gym.

 _ **'YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT CAN YOU!'**_

* * *

Next thing he knew the policeman from his home was waking him up and putting him in his car. Eleven twenty-seven, his mother would kill him. Actually kill him...and he was okay with that. _After all, didn't he deserve it?_

The policeman was still talking, but he didn't matter, so Katsuki tuned him out.

 _ **'EVEN IF YOU'RE QUIRKLESS?'**_

Everything bad he had ever said to D-Izuku came flooding back, roaring in his head till it hurt. The he was home, the policeman opened the car door for him and walked him inside. _Hnh, probably just making sure he didn't run again._ He didn't need to worry, Katsuki was done running. He watched the policeman finish talking to his parents, then he left, and Katsuki prepared for a royal kick in the pants. But his mother just hugged him, she was still crying...he was too? _When did that-_ He broke free, running to his room slamming the door. He knew there would be hell to pay for that, but he just didn't care. As he lay in bed trying to pretend he didn't know his parents were outside his door debating about what to do, he thought about Izuku. The little boy that had followed him since they were little. He was gone...maybe forever...the last thing he saw was probably his mom's body...auntie Inko, and her smothering nature that he pretended to hate...gone...and Izuku...his friend. He treated him like garbage- no worse. He treated him like an enemy...And the last thing he had told him...was to kill himself...what a hero Katsuki Bakugou had become. He would cry himself to sleep that night. And when he knew his parents couldn't hear him, a couple of nights after.

* * *

However, one thing Katsuki Bakugou wasn't was a quitter. During the couple days that his parents kept him from school he came up with a plan. He would become a hero, a real one. He would graduate UA as their top student. And as soon as he had the resources he would turn the whole damn world upside down till Izuku fell out. He wasn't stupid. He knew that if he went out on his own now he would probably die. _That damn nerd just had to stay alive until he could save him..._

* * *

"God Naomasa, I just felt so wrong."

"Like a hypocrite?"

"Yeah."

"Well what is The Symbol of Peace gonna do about this?"

"I need to apologize. Who knows maybe the kid will have what it takes to be my successor?"

"Hahaha, just focus on the apology for now. Life's too short to live with regret." _Something was off..._

"Naomasa, what happened?"

"Toshi- it was bad. Local single mom and her son. Father took some overseas job after the boy was found to be quirkless. Couldn't reach him and I doubt we will. Looks like a break in gone bad, mom put up a fight to protect her son. He ate her Toshi. M.E. is still working on what kind of animal head quirk is responsible, but god I can only hope the boy didn't see."

"What happened to the boy?"

"Well that's the thing. He's missing and so is some of his stuff."

"You don't think he would do that to his own mother do you?"

"Ya know, you're the second one to ask me that? No I don't. His blood was on the scene so I think he was forced to get his things and then taken."

"What was his name?" _Something was off here..._

"Toshinori, I'm not calling you in on this."

"I know, I know. I was just saying in case I came across him." _Something was definitely wrong..._

"*sigh* I swear you're gonna get me fired. The name is Izuku Midoriya, mom was Inko Midoriya."

 _Oh my god...it can't be..._

"Toshi? You still there?"

"Uh, yeah sorry. The boy I met... The man with him called him Midoriya, and his notebook said Izuku on the cover."

"Oh god."

"...I wonder if that man with him had something to do with it. I assumed he was the boy's father but..."

"The dad is in america. Toshi you couldn't have known...Toshi?"

*click*

He would apologize for hanging up on Nao later. For now he would have a drink. Opening a locked cabinet he pulled out a half full bottle. His predecessor had kept this and given it to him when he received One for all. She told him she would always have a single glass whenever she failed. The burn would be her punishment, and the flavor would be her goal to be better. He knew it would be a double tonight...

 _Way to go All Might, let this be one of your many failures to add to your legacy. Izuku Midoriya, if you live, I can only hope you can one day forgive me..._

* * *

Home. It was funny to think living somewhere else for the last four years changed how you thought of home. Looking out the plane window, and seeing Japan again felt alien. There was a baby crying a row in front of him, and he smiled at the baby through the crack in the seats and made a little face. That caused the baby to giggle, and he got a few aww's from the female passengers nearby, and some chuckles from the males aimed at him. This made him smile more, they had no idea he could kill each and every one of them without raising any alarm until he was long gone. He looked out the window and sighed, _it was good to be home._

* * *

His exit from the airport was equally as uneventful as his flight. He looked for only a second or two before he saw the man who was to pick him up. The man was simply holding a sign saying 'Nanda' and he chuckled at how tired the man looked. _He must not have realized how many people could have that name here_. However, the tired driver snapped to attention at seeing him. Not even asking for ID, meaning Talia must have told him what to expect.

There was no bags so the man simply opened the limo door for him, closed it, and got in the driver's seat.

The he heard what he had spent ten hours on a plane for.

"Beloved." _God he loved that voice._ He loved all of her really, but man she had a voice to die for.

"My love." Apparently that was all she was waiting on as she almost launched herself across the limousine.

Wrapping him up in a tight hug, _god he loved her hugs._ The chaste kiss that followed left him almost dizzy.

"God I've missed you Talia."

"How do you think I felt beloved. Knowing you were so far away, yet knowing you would come for me."

"I made you a promise."

"Yes you did. I see your ring...so...he's dead?"

"Yes. He died quickly, a warrior's death." He knew of her father's and her special relationship but he still dreaded telling her that he killed the man who raised them both really. He needn't have worried. She smiled sadly and laid her head on his shoulder.

"That's good. He knew his time was coming. I'm glad you succeeded him, I know he viewed you as a son."

"And I, a father."

"I know beloved, he chose wisely. Now as happy as I am, my assignment isn't done yet, so why are you here?"

"Well...I can give you three answers: a fantasy, a truth, and a true fantasy."

"Ooh, well then let's start at the fantasy and end with the truth."

"Ok then I am here to sweep you off your feet, marry you with All Might officiating, Katsuki as my best man, and Tomura as the ring bearer. Provided he can keep it off of his hands." Blushing she smacked him as he continued. "Then All Might wishes us luck as I carry you bridal style away from the altar, and the world corrects itself as we live a happy life together."

"You have had a lot of time to think about this."

"Two years, four months, twelve days, and...nineteen hours. Anyway next, I'm here to marry you with Katsuki as the ring bearer and Tomura as my best man. All Might officiating, and we leave the altar and blow up several criminal labs leaving a heart in Japan." The blush was starting to fade but she was still beaming then it fell a bit "I'm kinda worried about the truth now."

Smiling he leaned close and whispered in her ear "The truth is I am here to take care of some old issues, arrange for our marriage, and take you back to Nanda Parbat. Where I know your father left a wedding dress he had made especially for you. Living happily ever after." Her jaw had dropped as he said wedding dress, but as he pulled away smiling, the kiss that followed that speech was anything but quick or chaste. He looked out the car window as Talia rested her beautiful head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes as the jet lag, smooth ride, and the warmth at his side lulled him to sleep.

 _Life was good_ he thought, then he wondered how were Katsuki and Tomura doing before he drifted of to sleep...

* * *

"The Demon's Head is back in Japan."

"Well then, Kurogiri, let's greet him."

"As you say, though might I caution against-"

"You may caution me against nothing when it comes to Ra's al Ghul."

"Very well."

 _Well then Izuku Midoriya, long time no see_. As they set their plan in place Shigaraki wondered if the demon's head had missed him ...

* * *

Well there we have it. I hope you all enjoyed. Answering some probable questions:

1 Talia and Izuku/Ra's have been courting long distance for a while before this, and yes they will get married fairly early on.

2 In this story Stain was the previous Ra's whose work of cleansing was by killing faux heroes. Izuku as Ra's will be very different.

3 There is a large jump from the show, as this takes place around the time of their graduation.


	3. Chapter 1: The New Demon's Head Begins

**Authors note: Wow! 694 views at the time I am posting this. Two reviews as well? You guys are the best. I am so glad that yall have enjoyed this so much. Now as I mentioned I have about 10 other chapters finished, but I will be holding them so that I don't enter a drought. So as a soft schedule yall can expect something on Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday. Now this is not a solid schedule but it is the best I can give you guys.**

 **Now as for the disclaimer: I own nothing save for my plot. My hero academia is amazing, and sooner or later I will manage to steal the rights to dc. Batman guards their vault, but I think I can get past him if I name drop the right way. I hear Martha is almost debilitating to him...**

* * *

Ra's was awake the moment the car stopped in front of the mansion, he knew Talia was as well, though she kept her eyes closed and her head on his shoulder. With a smile he gently sat her up, to which she gave him a playful pout, before smiling and exiting the Limo after him. Their driver was doubtlessly well trained, the ride had been smooth, the stop was smooth, and the man had gotten the door for him as soon as he had turned to it. He thought about rewarding the man until his thoughts were interrupted by Talia interlacing their fingers and leading him into the home. _God, I missed her_. He followed her in where they were greeted by two adults kneeling. _Ah the 'parents'._

"Rise, you have done well, your service to the prior head has not been forgotten. What reward do you wish? If it is in my power you shall have it."

Almost in unison they responded, "No reward is needed, only to be allowed to continue to serve."

 _Good call my old teacher._ "If that is what you wish then it is granted." With a bow the two gave their thanks and informed them of the meal that had been prepared for his arrival. Ra's smiled, thanked them, and dismissed them for the evening. "I am here with my love, what else could I require?" Her head was back on his shoulder again _,_ and he suddenly chuckled when an old song popped into his head. _Dang,_ her head was off his shoulder and she was looking at him curiously. "It's nothing my love, I'll tell you later." _Please forget, please forget, please forget._

"OK beloved, I look forward to it." _Crap._

* * *

The dinner, as expected, was wonderful. The company helped, not that meal needed it, but it was nice to sit and just talk as they had done so many evenings over an encrypted line. Now, though, they were face to face and Ra's couldn't imagine doing it any other way. Before long though, the meal and dessert were finished, and the two found themselves reclining on a couch in the living room. Ra's had quite enjoyed the convenience of having someone else to make them a fire, having been the maker for more than he could care to count. As the servant left their idle chit-chat faded into a rather pleasant silence, until "So beloved, what was it that amused you so suddenly before?" _Crap._

"You've been waiting all evening for this haven't you?"

"Yep." She said, popping the p.

"*sigh* When you laid your head on my shoulder again, an old song popped into my head is all."

"Really? I'd love to hear it."

"I would love to show you, but sadly your phone is in your bedroom, and I don't have one yet."

"Oh, that's fine, if it popped into your head, you can sing it for me." Her eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"You already knew didn't you."

"Oh of course, but now I get to hear you sing for me."

Sighing he got up and gave her a bow. "As you wish." Ra's stood before the sofa with the flames at his back. Giving himself a small warmup stretch, he began " _Though I've tried before to tell her, of the feelings I have for her, In my heart...Every time that I come near her, I just lose my nerve, as I've done...From the start! Every little thing she does is magic! Every little thing she do just turn me on! Even though my life before was tragic, now I know my love her goes oonnnn... "_ He was singing the pop song as if it was a crooner song. His baritone voice seeming out of place with the poppy lyrics. She had smiling during the opening, but with the crescendo of the chorus and the little shake he gave as he danced, she was dying laughing. So he continued " _Do I have to tell the story, of a thousand rainy days, it's a big enough umbrella...but it's always me who ends up, getting wet!_ _Every little thing she does is magic! Every little thing she do just turn me on! Even though my life before was tragic, now I know my love her goes oonnnn..."_ He was giving her a full on little dance now, reminiscent of something by done by Rick Astley, but she wasn't laughing anymore just smiling as he continued " _I resolve to call her up... a thousand times a day, and ask her if she'll marry me, in some old fashioned way. But my silent fears have gripped me, long before I reach the phone. Long before my tongue has tripped me, muust I alwaays beee aaallone?!_ _Every little thing she does is magic! Every little thing she do just turn me on! Even though my life before was tragic, now I know my love her goes oonnnn..."_

As he stopped, she clapped while he caught his breath, and then gave a little bow. "Sadly my dear, I must end here as I have forgotten the last bit, but I think you get the idea." _Dear lord she was positively radiant_.

"Beloved...you really should have just called now you'll never know what I would have said..."

"Would it have been yes?"

She turned away chuckling, "You'll never know now!" However, the silence that followed was extremely uncomfortable so she turned back over "Beloved I was only te-" There on one knee was Izuku Midoriya, Ra's al Ghul, The Head of the Demon, and he was holding open a little red box. Inside was an ornate black ceramic ring designed to look as if covered in small bats around an emerald gemstone.

"Our conversations on all those nights at Nanda Parbat were the highlights of my day. I could be still bleeding but I would call you before I started wrapping my wounds just to be on time. Why do you think I learned an eighties pop song to propose?"

She was sitting up now, with a hand over her mouth "I remember every little detail of those conversations, your favorite animal: The bat, your favorite color: Green. All of this was a long-winded way to say: I know we are already betrothed, it was part of the deal when I became Ra's, but you are worth the extra effort. So, I ask you as Izuku Midoriya, the quirkless orphan, Talia al-"

"Momo. Ask me as Momo Yaoyorozu." There were tears in her eyes, but she blinked them away as she said this.

"Momo Yaoyorozu, will you give me an honor none deserve? Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

She finally cried when he put the ring on her and kissed him in a way that made her kiss in the limo pale in comparison. She felt him moving and so when they broke apart she looked and there on his hand, next to the demon's head ring, was a band of crimson ceramic. "My favorite color." He said with a chuckle.

"I just wish our friends could see this." Then noticing his bashfulness. "What did you do?"

"Easy now, don't be mad, I thought you might feel that way." Then turning to the door "YOU GUYS CAN STOP LISTENING AND COME IN NOW!" And in walked their closest friends, her two allies when she was sent to UA, her bodyguards and friends: Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jirou followed by Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri. Kyoka was the first one over to them "So I believe i'm supposed to act surprised?"

Chuckling Izuku said "No she can know, I used Jirou over here to help design it and get the size right, so you would love it."

Rolling her eyes Momo asked "And Denki over there?"

"My job was just to act dumb about it if you asked and keep your attention off of Kyoka."

Smiling Momo hugged her friends "Thank you both, it means a lot to have you all here. Even you Shigaraki."

The man simply scratched at his neck "Hey, if we are going to be almost in-laws you can at least call me Tomura, and sorry about trying to kill you, you three weren't supposed to be put anywhere that could get you hurt, but SOMEBODY screwed up the teleport." At this Kurogiri stiffened, adjusting his vest "Master Tomura please, I was a little busy trying not to get sucked into a black hole."

At this Midoriya walked between them and put a on each of their shoulder "Come on guys, let bygones be bygones, I just got engaged." Kurogiri waited for Midoriya to remove his hand, then straightened his impeccable shirt and vest again "You have always been engaged though, Ra's. Though I suppose this is a nice gesture."

"Hey, hey, ignore this fool." Said Shigaraki "he doesn't understand the difference. I'm proud of your level up little brother."

"Thank you, Tomura. It means a lot that you could be here."

"Don't get too excited, Kurogiri and I can't stay, got our own bosses to beat. But I do expect an invite to the wedding."

"Of course, we already planned on that. We figured you could be the ring bearer, you wouldn't even need a pillow you could use one of you-"

"Finish that sentence **little** brother and we will see how much of you your wife actually needs."

"HEY I NEED ALL OF HIM THANK YOU!" Came Momo's yell from across the room. Chuckling Shigaraki told Kurogiri to open a gate "Then you really should teach him who to tease, who to just thank and leave it there."

As they left everyone laughed at Denki's exaggerated shudder. He then turned to Ra's"I know you are friends with him master, but he still gives me the creeps."

"I know, Tomura can be...difficult. But he is a loyal friend, and it's just Izuku for tonight."

"Apologies ma-Izuku."

Shaking his head Izuku smiled "It's fine Denki, don't worry about it too much. Tonight, is a night of celebration!"

* * *

Uraraka didn't think she was a complicated person. She was loyal to her friends, had few enemies, and had a cheeriness that was contagious. That's probably why everyone was so surprised when it came out that she and Bakugou were seeing each other. Everyone viewed any relationship with the explosion hero as complicated. All they knew of Bakugo was an arrogant albeit driven hero. She knew of the man who would die to protect his friends, his insecurities, and how little self-worth he actually had. That's why when she couldn't find him on campus she knew where he was, where he always went when he couldn't sleep. She found him in his spot on the roof of what to anyone else would be a random building overlooking some residential area, but she knew what he was looking at. As she walked across the rooftop, he didn't turn or make any indication that he recognized her presence. If he was surprised she was here, he didn't show it. "What do you want round-cheeks?"

"Name calling isn't going to run me off you know?"

"*sigh* I know and..."

"Don't worry about it."

"No... I'm sorry, you're always there and I'm always a dick."

She just smiled and sat next to her boyfriend. It was kind of chilly tonight but Katsuki was always so warm bordering on scalding, so she just snuggled up and waited for him to crack. He knew what she was doing. He also knew that he would crack, _seriously how could one person's snuggle break me?_ "*Sigh* It's the four-year anniversary."

She didn't ask what it was the anniversary of. She knew what apartment he was looking at, and what had happened four years ago. He had broken down on the three-year anniversary and told her everything, expecting her to leave him for what a horrible human being he was, but instead she just hugged him and said ' _The past is the past, all you can do now is keep making up for it.'_

He didn't think he could ever do that, but then she would smile and the doubt would go away. _Seriously I have to be sick or something._ "Still think you could have done something?" She asked, no judgement, just warmth in her question.

"I don't know. Maybe. I know I shouldn't, but we were only a minute away, maybe I would have heard something-*Sigh* No there was nothing I could have done." Then she pressed a kiss to his cheek and stood up. "Good boy, now our friends will be worried, and we have tests coming up. I need some sleep and you do too, so don't stay out here all night ok? **Our** friends are worried about you."

"Psbt, as if I care what those extras think."

"You do... Anyways goodnight." And with that she floated down and walked back. He watched her until he couldn't see her anymore, then turned back to his vigil, before standing and making his way to his last stop before he headed back. _You are so whipped._

* * *

 _I'm sorry Auntie, I still haven't found Izuku yet, but you know me I'll never give up._ He rubbed a hand across Inko Midoriya's tombstone, before noticing the fresh flowers there. He would have dismissed them as something his mother did, except for the note attached. His mother always talked to Inko, never left a note.

 **'Mom, I know it's been way too long, but I didn't have a choice. So much has happened, and I'm gonna tell you all about it. But I'm still weak mom, I couldn't even bring these to you myself. My first ones were illegible. And I know how much you hated sloppy writing. I had to have a friend write this. I'm rambling, but I have news, there's this girl I've been seeing for a year or so now. I'm gonna ask her to marry me tonight! Anyways I'll talk to you some more later, hopefully in person, I need some advice on how to approach Katsuki again, who knows maybe he doesn't hate me as much now...Anyways goodbye mom, I'll come back soon. Love Izuku.'**

Katsuki read the note over and over. _Izuku is alive? Izuku's alive! And he's back? When did he get back? And why was he just now finding out through a damn note not meant for him!..._ _ **'maybe he doesn't hate me as much now'**_ _...Damn that Izuku...If he's back I'll find him...and maybe finally be able to sleep..._

* * *

What Katsuki would never know about, was the camera set to record any comings and goings at his mother's grave, and so Izuku would awake to a video of Katsuki finding the note. _Well then, mouse takes cheese, but will he follow the trail?_ Izuku began planning his next move thoroughly until Momo gave him a kiss good morning, which thoroughly ended any thoughts of the explosion hero.

* * *

Author's Notes continued: As several of you guessed, Talia is Momo. See when I read the challenge to make another DC Villain Izuku, I wondered who to pair him with. My personal favorite is Mei as she is best girl, but I already have meiXoc fic in the works. Mina didnt fit, but she also has an oc fic. So the next person I went to was my fave class 1a girl: Momo. She has the grace and poise, coupled with wealth, and the mystery of her parents and what they do made Talia pop into my head. Stain as the first Ra's came immediately afterward.

Now for the surprise reveal: Denki and Kyoka. Yeah these two are imo so crucial to momo, so them being undercover bodyguards made so much sense for me. However, there is at least one more undercover member of the demon yet to be revealed... I look forward to yall's guesses.

I hope you all enjoyed and just know this rollercoaster has just dropped the bars over you guys...


	4. Chapter 2: Grenade meet the Demon's Head

**Author's note: HOLY RUSTED METAL BATMAN! Yall really seem to be enjoying this story and for that I am eternally gratefull. I am working on chapter 11 as we speak and it's all thanks to you guys. *hint: It's a chapter more than a few of you have been asking for!***

 **Anyways, as always I own nothing! Except the plot. That sucker is all mine!**

* * *

 _Stupid, paperwork._ He hadn't filled out the form because he had filled out five others that all contained the same information! _But no, not like I might need this test to pass and join your stupid little agency._ He didn't need that test to pass. Katsuki Bakugo, despite his abrasive nature was exceptionally intelligent, and never failed to be one of the top three in the class. That was changing with his sudden disinterest in the classes, but at this point it would simply make him a b- student if he stopped going all together. He was fine, his anger was more aimed at his new revelation. _That damn nerd is alive! And in Mustafa._ Ever since he had found that note the prior night he had been tormented with every bad thing he had ever done coming back full force. _Maybe he doesn't hate me as much now._ Even without seeing him Izuku Midoriya was still slapping him in the face. After he finished the paperwork, he went for a stroll around where the Midoriya's old apartment was. _No point in rushing back, I already missed the test that Ochako was so worried about. Not like she's any closer to failing than I am-_ Walking right towards him, head still looking at the apartments, was Izuku Midoriya.

He knew four years was a long time, and all that crap about time changing you, _but damn._ The Midoriya that Bakugo remembered was happy little runt, terrified of his own shadow, and unsure. The Midoriya that was walking towards Bakugo was right around 5,11 from a guess, walked like he owned the place, and was smugly grinning. Then Izuku Midoriya, the boy who disappeared all those years ago, turned and was face to face with a jaw dropped Katsuki Bakugo in his full hero suit. Smiling and cocking his head he said "Long time no see, huh Kacchan?"

* * *

Izuku had always planned on stopping by his old neighborhood upon his return. Possibly leave a gift or something for Aunt Mitsuki, something she could just put on a shelf somewhere, never knowing who from. He knew he wouldn't be able to do it with Ta-Momo to his chagrin, she was too famous from the sports festival, and had become quite popular outside of it as well. So he waited till she had to head back to UA, then went for a walk. His attendants would not be happy with him for going on his own, but there were perks to being the boss, no one could say anything to him about going where he wanted to go. _Except Talia, she will probably kill me. Who knows if I apologize right she might even bring me back afterwards?_ Chuckling inwardly at the thought he resumed his walk. _I guess some things never change-_ Out of the corner of his eye he saw the one thing he did not want to see then. Katsuki Bakugo stood in the middle of sidewalk up ahead gaping like a fish at him. _Crap. Too soon._ Thinking quickly he finished looking at the apartments, before turning, seeing Bakugo, and smiling and cocking his head saying "Long time no see, huh Kacchan?

* * *

That was the wrong thing to say apparently. As Izuku had to fight his urge to break Katsuki's arm when Katsuki grabbed him, he then felt himself launched with Bakugo as they flew...somewhere. Bakugo slowed them for the landing and unceremoniously dropped Izuku to the dirt of their old playground. Standing back up and dusting himself off Izuku felt his good will towards Katsuki evaporate. "Really now Katsuki, an old friend comes back from the dead, and you assault them? But then again, we were never friends in your eyes where we?"

He smiled at the hurt on Katsuki's face, but Katsuki shot back "Just shut up...You come back after four years...and all you have is LONG TIME NO SEE!...You..." _Well this is odd. Is Kacchan... calming himself down?_ "I'm sorry..." _has stopped working_ "I didn't want our seeing each other to end in a fight, I just lost control for a bit."

"I apologize as well. I provoked you when we...landed. I also had different plans of us meeting again."

He knew Bakugo was trying to say something, but nothing was coming out. "I-" Suddenly Bakugo cut him off.

"Wait. Just wait. You can say whatever you were gonna say in a minute...That night...when the cop told me...I panicked...I ran to your place...but the cops were already there...Then I wound up here, and you know what? I had an epiphany. I was no damn hero. I was the villain of your life! You stood by me as I beat you, beat anyone who got in my way. I insulted you, and even told you to..."

"Kacchan-"

"Let. Me. Finish. When I walked through my door and saw that-mom crying and the policeman looking like he would rather be anywhere else. Only one thing was going through my head..."

"That I had actually killed myself."

"*Sigh* Yeah. Then it got worse, he told me about a break in, a fight, and then..."

"And then the bastard that ate my mother."

Katsuki hadn't known how Inko died, only that it was a closed casket. "...what?..."

"You didn't know... The shark headed bastard broke in and ate her, not all of her, just...p...pieces." Izuku would not cry in front of Katsuki, he would- Then Bakugou hugged him, and it all came undone. If someone had seen the two of them...Well who knows what they would have thought, some well-dressed stranger and the explosion hero hugging and crying.

"I made Auntie Inko a promise. " Katsuki said when they had calmed down. "I promised her that I would become a hero, and once I did, would use those resources to find you...and after I did, I would apologize for everything."

"Kacchan..."

"Izuku, I know you're not likely to forgive me quickly, but I promise to make up for the years of hell I gave you."

"You never needed to. Kacchan, all I ever wanted was to be your equal. As far as i'm concerned your promise to my mom, and the actual hero work you've been doing make us even."

"Izuku, I treated-"

Extending a hand Izuku smiled "It's in the past, let's start again. I'm Izuku Midoriya, but you can call me Deku" Katsuki winced at the reminder of the old nickname, but Izuku continued "because I can do anything!"

Bakugo smiled back and grabbed Izuku's hand "Katsuki Bakugo, I'm generally a dick, but my girlfriend says I'm getting better."

With a laugh Izuku replied "Suddenly the difference between now and when we were kids makes way more sense."

"JUST WHAT IN THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!"

"Nothing...Kacchan."

"ugh, just keep that nickname to yourself. I got eno-" Suddenly Bakugo looked at his watch "Damn I'm gonna be late."

"Not necessarily, you're headed back to UA right?" Seeing Bakugo nod, Izuku typed something into his phone. "I'll get ya there on time."

"I can just-"

"No, it's honestly no trouble at all. Plus I'm kinda the reason you would be late. So come on!" With that the two walked through an alleyway back to the main street, where a black limo was waiting.

"What the hell..." Bakugo trailed off as the chauffeur got the door for Izuku then stayed until Katsuki finally got in. "Why in the hell do you have a limo?!"

"Company benefits."

"Don't give me that, you're riding in this like you were born in it. Where have you been the last four years?!"

With a sigh Izuku began "When I started to come to, the bastard was almost finished with mom and preparing to move to me, when suddenly someone stopped him. He said I had been chosen by someone that I had just met that day when I went to get my notebook." Seeing a grimace from Katsuki he continued "Whoever it was scared the thing so much it looked ill. It ran out the door and a few minutes later, that same stranger from before walked in. He saw mom, then me, he put a hand on my shoulder and gave me two options. He knew that I had heard his name and knew far too much. I could stay here, but I would have to lose my tongue-" Katsuki looked furious at that but Izuku kept going "Or he could help me fulfill my dream. Did you know I met All Might that day as well?" Izuku noticed how uncomfortable Bakugo got with that "I'm not going to question how you know, maybe you and All Might talked about it since he's teaching at UA, but he told me that me trying to be a hero would be a death sentence. That I should give up and dream smaller, but here this random stranger saved my life and told me he could help me there. Mom was...gone, and who else was there to miss me? Hizashi was no father in any real sense. So I went."

Bakugo was furious again "I WAS THERE! MY MOTHER WAS THERE!" Izuku smile sadly at Bakugo and Bakugo felt the shame rise again. "You had just told me to kill myself. I did wish I could leave something for Aunt Mitsuki but my teacher forbade it."

"So you've been off living the high life, learning what exactly?"

"I haven't been living the high life. I fought for everything I have now...*sigh*...We're here."

Izuku was clearly done with this conversation, but Bakugo wasn't "Stop! Just stop, I'm trying...I'm just trying to reconnect...I know I'm bad at it, but..."

With a look of sadness Izuku unbuttoned his shirt and Katsuki felt bile rise. Izuku was covered with scars...including a large one directly above his heart. "Oh my god.."

"That's the thing Bakugo, we can't reconnect, we've always been from different worlds, just more so now. We can only move forward... However, you will be really late if you stay much longer."

"Do you have a ce-"

"Check your front pocket, I'll be in touch, we should have a double date soon. My fiancée would love to meet the Kacchan I keep telling her about, and I would love to know how Miss Uraraka and you got together! Good luck on your tests." Bakugo was out of the limo until the last part, then he turned "Wait a min-" but the door closed and the limo drove away leaving him shaken. _How in the hell does he know about Uraraka and me?_

* * *

Talia al Ghul did not make mistakes. It is what marked her as the daughter of the demon, and why she was allowed to go to UA as one of the infiltrators. So how in the world she would forget to remove her engagement ring would stay as one of her more prominent failures, especially once Mina saw. Mina wasn't mean, she just talked far too much. Everyone at UA had no illusions as to where to get the juicy gossip. But when it came to shipping...Mina became a battlefield commander. People still to this day say she caused Uraraka and Bakugo to get together when they should have never been in the same groups. Or Mei and Tenya...Or her favorite, Momo and Shoto. Talia wasn't blind to this either, it helped her cover so she kept pretending to be unaware. Then she screwed up, she showed up to class with an engagement ring.

And Mina went Ballistic "SHOTO FINALLY PROPOSED?!" looking terrified and shocked Momo replied "What are you talking about?! I told you Shoto and I are just friends."

"Don't you lie to me. That's no family heirloom or gift. That's custom work, and designed for you. It's a lovers gift! And expensive too!" By now all of the female class 1A students were gathered around her, and a couple of the male ones as well. Finally Jirou had enough "Get off the girl! How would you react if you got swarmed every time something changed in your love life, Mina!" Muttering apologies the crowd backed up.

"It's alright really guys. No it's not with Todoroki, I've been saying for a long time we are just friends. No you wouldn't know this guy, and no I will not be bringing him on campus."

A few dejected aww's and some money changed hands, with Kyouka and Denki getting a large stack each, which they then divided in half and handed the two halves to Momo. Rolling her eyes she put the stacks in her purse, when Shoto Todoroki walked in, and everyone got **real** busy looking like nothing had happened. He smiled and greeted everyone, before seeing Momo's ring, and asking to talk to her at lunch. The mood got a lot chillier after that, even though she smiled and agreed. But poor Mina felt awful. _I never meant to cause all this fuss. I really thought they would get together. I'll apologize after school._

* * *

Meanwhile, Aizawa frowned from behind his desk. _If 'Momo' is now engaged then the demon has a new head… This could be bad._ "Alright that's enough class, let's all take our seats and begin."

* * *

 **Author's note continued: The plot thickens! Poor mina. She really didn't stand a chance. But what about dat Aizawa reveal huh? If anyone was paying attention to the prologue yall will note that Aizawa is very aware of Ra's. Though it may have seemed like he was just a random toss in,he was actually keeping an eye on Ra's. Though once he noticed Ra's knew he was there he left. Which is why he failed to see Izuku leave with Ra's. Can't pull the wool over the eyes of an unblinking underground hero.**

 **As always reviews and comments welcome, and I hope yall enjoyed this. There is far more to come!**


	5. Chapter 3: Float Away Grenade

OK so I own nothing but the plot. I apologize for the delay, explanation in the continuation at the end.

* * *

 **Float away Grenade:**

* * *

"OCHAKO! I NEED YOU!"

Ochako Uraraka wanted to disappear. She had just turned her test in to Miss Midnight so she was out of her seat when her boyfriend burst in the room.

"Mr. Bakugou some of our students are actually in their classes. **Where they belong.** "

"Oh come on she would finish top of the class if she never turned in another assignment here again. And I saw that she just turned her test in. Now **please** I need your help Ochako!" Then he turned and ran out of the classroom, Ochako apologizing and following him.

Behind him Kirishima heard some of the other students complaining about Bakugou just doing whatever he wanted. _They don't understand, Katsuki nev-_

"If you all hadn't just turned in your tests I would fail every one of you that just complained. What class is this? Tsu?"

"Advanced Psychology, ribbit."

"Exactly, now let's see how well you all have learned. Kirishima, identify for the class what just happened, and yes this will be a **large** part of your grade."

Standing the red haired boy began "Panic. He sounded angry but he was freaking out. Had he not asked for only Ochako I would have left as well. Something big happened, he didn't even swear or insult." Then the boy sat down looking upset that he had been left behind.

"Exactly, a quirk user in that state in a hostage scenario, would be high risk towards the hostages. In a standoff he would probably become suicidal. In this case he is desperate. Now I want you all to restudy chapters ten through fifteen for your failure to apply what I have taught you. There will be another test in regards to those chapters next Thursday. Anyone who fails the test will fail the class. Now class is adjourned go straight to Present Mic for English."

* * *

"Ok stop Katsuki." The blonde had been angrily pacing and muttering across his room since she got there. "I don't appreciate being pulled out of my class that way. I'm tired of people asking me if I'm okay or if you're threatening me, and stunts like that don't help."

That stopped him "...I'm sorry. I didn't even think about that."

She put her hand on his arm and he sat on the bed next to her. "It's fine, what's got you so worked up? You were fine last night."

"After our talk I finished my patrol same as always."

"You went to see Inko?"

"...yeah..."

"What happened?"

"There were flowers on her grave..."

"Okay?"

"And a note..."

"From what I gather she was well liked. What got you so worked up about-"

"IT WAS FROM IZUKU! THAT DAMN NERD IS ALIVE!" Startled at the sudden outburst, Ochako jumped slightly and

Katsuki swore "I'm sorry Ochako, I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay, you just found out that your friend is alive. Still shouldn't you be happy?"

"That's where the story gets weird. I had to go re-do some paperwork, and if you say I told you so I will send that picture of you floating in your sleep to everyone you know." Pouting she turned away "Anyways I had just turned it in and I went for another patrol around our old neighborhood. And there he was, just walking down the street, like he hadn't been missing for four years!"

"Ok, so did you talk to him?" Seeing him hang his head she asked "Bakugou, what did you do?"

Hearing his last name he flinched "...He just turned to me with that dopey grin he had, tilted his head, and said 'Long time no see Kacchan?" He was pacing again. "I couldn't think straight, all I saw was red. I grabbed him and flew to our old park. Where I dropped the entire reason I'm a hero, on his ass."

Looking to Ochako for...something he just continued "He dropped the niceties and ripped me a new one. I tried to salvage it and apologize, but he wasn't buying. He went back to being polite and I told him my side of the story. And he told me what happened that night." He was crying and Ochako walked over and just held him "Auntie Inko...the damn bastard ATE HER! I didn't know…... We decided to start again, and I let it slip I had a girlfriend, and suddenly we were palling around with him making a quip about it being what changed me. Then I realized I was going to be late, and he called a god damn limo."

"Where did he get a limo?"

"Angel face, he has a limo, tailored clothing, and walks like he could buy a city block if he really wanted to. It pissed me off and I confronted him about it..."

"What happened?"

"He told me where he's been. He was given the choice to stay here and loose his tongue or go with the man who saved him and get to become a hero. I confronted him at how he could just leave me and my mother like that, and got another new one ripped. Then...then he showed me his chest..."

Seeing her struggle to hold her tongue, he yelled "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! He was covered in scars...there...there was a big one right above his heart."

"Oh my god. What happened then?"

"He had me get out of the car, promised that he would be in touch, and I found a burner cell in my front pocket. I don't even know when he could have done it. Now he says he'll be in touch, and that he and his fiancée would love to meet you."

"He knew who I was?"

"Yeah and I didn't tell him. That's why I'm freaking out."

"Do you know how long he's been engaged?"

"The note said he was going to propose last night. Why?"

"Because Momo came to school this morning wearing an engagement ring."

* * *

Talia was worried. First she made the mistake of wearing her ring this morning. Now Aizawa was giving her odd looks when he didn't think she could see him, and Todoroki was acting oddly. _They don't know, there is no way._

When it was time for lunch she almost believed it, then she met Todoroki outside of the cafeteria windows. He looked... well honestly bored out of his mind like he always did.

"Momo."

"Shouto." _Calm was key to this._

"You are the traitor to UA."

... _what._ "How dare you-"

"Do Jirou and Kaminari know that you've betrayed them all? Do they know that you're the reason they almo-"

Without warning she struck him across the face, leaving a smaller red mark underneath his scar.

"...Thank you."

… _...what? "_ What do you mean thank you?!"

"Oh sorry, sorry for accusing you of being the traitor, and thank you for that."

"Huh?"

"I don't think even your engagement ring would have kept Mina's rumor mill down for long. But everyone saw the anger in that slap. Their all trying to look busy now, I'm going to get some lunch. It would probably be best for us to enter separately wouldn't you agree?"

"y-yeah."

"I am sorry I had to say those things, but I am truly happy for you. Best of luck."

"y-yeah thanks." _What the fu-_

* * *

Author's Note continued: Hey guys. So I am way late on releasing this, but I have an excuse. On thursday 12/20/18 I was in a car accident. Everyone was fine, myself included, but my car is most likely totaled. As a result I completely was way too busy on friday to release the next part. As for why nothing on Saturday, Sunday, or Monday?um...De stressing. Yeah that's it! Anyways two chapters today as a reward, so enjoy!


	6. Chapter 4: Never Threaten a Demon

**Author's note: I own none of the songs mentioned or mha characters. Dc owns the characters of Ra's al ghul and Talia al Ghul, and I own only my plot.**

* * *

 **Never threaten a demon:**

* * *

The day had not gone the way Izuku had planned at all. First, he had not planned on the wrinkle of Talia needing to go back to school so soon, and had forgotten to remind her to remove her ring. Though it pleased him how attached she was to it. Then, he had run into Katsuki while woefully unprepared and had even let it slip he was engaged! He was certain Katsuki would piece it together with Miss Uraraka's help. Now he and Talia where sitting in a rear booth of a trendy new nightclub, famous for being one of the only 'Superhero' Nightclubs that allowed costumes from comic books, movies, Villain, and original costumes as well as the usual Pro Hero costumes that most places allowed.

So here he was, black and crimson armor digging into the upholstery, Talia sitting beside him. He would never understand how someone could be that attractive just sitting, one leg crossed over the other, gently swaying to the music. It wasn't her outfit he didn't think, there were plenty covered far less. Talia's outfit was far more resembling a one-piece swimsuit, with knee-high armored boots, and her bracers. All a sleek black with jade highlights. He caught himself staring again and looked out over the crowd to distract himself. He knew that any outfit she wore would need to show a fair amount of skin for her quirk, but he would never be able to imitate how little she cared what others thought of it. The only time she looked uncomfortable was when she showed him for the first time. After he picked his jaw off of the floor he was certain he was babbling with praise. His outfit was far more concealing, consisting of a black bodysuit, various black or red armor plates, and a full cowl that ensured there was no skin to be seen anywhere. However the spots that stuck out were both the slightly disturbing level of accuracy and deviation from a bat's face, the horn like ears, and the large spike on each elbow. Of course the eerie green glow from his eye's didn't help the borderline nightmarish figure, but that was the point.

Besides there were plenty of villain cosplayers here as well. He counted several poorly done Dabis, one or two Shigarakis, an All for one here or there, and easily a dozen or so Kurogiri's. Most were terrible, or store bought, only a few actually put the effort in. As a result they stood out the most. The One for All who was actually buff and clearly spent money on the respirator. The Dabi that was likely a makeup artist or had a makeup artist give him the scars. The were no good Shigaraki's, and Dalton made a mental note to tease his friend about that later. The best though, by far, was a Kurogiri that used a flickering blacklight inside of a plastic replica of Kurogiri's flaming head. As a result the dark flames were actually quite impressive. He was about to point him out to Talia when suddenly it all went quiet as the doors slammed open. Everyone turned to see Ground Zero and Uravity enter, and then the noise exploded back into place after the DJ gave them a shout out and put on: I stand alone, by Godsmack. Izuku had quite enjoyed watching the UA Sports Festival, as it had been one of the few things he was allowed to watch during his training under the former Head of the Demon. Katsuki's matches were his favorites, and he spent hour after hour watching them. As a result he now had several strategies for how to beat the explosion hero, and quite the new found enjoyment of AMV's. Several people had taken Bakugou's matches and added heavy rock songs to them, but I stand alone, was definitely the superior song in his eyes.

Izuku thought it fit him perfectly, and apparently by his swagger after it began, he did too. Pressing a button on the side of the cowl, it retracted till it just framed his face, and he waved Bakugou over. If the look on Bakugo's face had been amazing when he showed him his scars, this was priceless. Bakugo's jaw dropped at seeing his friend in the body armor, but he had gotten control when he saw Momo thanks to her pissing him off. Uraraka had just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics walking in, but she was shocked by Izuku. If her boyfriend was the 'rugged bad boy' kind of attractive, then Izuku was 'good guy settle down with' attractive. Shaking her head she then turned and almost had her jaw drop. There was Momo sitting next to Izuku, but while she had figured that Momo was Izuku's fiancée, she hadn't expected Momo's outfit. It was gorgeous while being functional, and she wore it with none of the uncertainty she wore the other one with.

Izuku smiled wider at their reactions before standing and making his way over to them. With a bow and extending his hand he said "Well I've seen you in your uniform Kacchan, but Miss Uravity the camera does you no justice." He watched the vein on Katsuki's forehead pulse when he pressed a kiss to Uraraka's hand. "I'm glad you both could make it. Come our table is right over here. I'm sure you know my fiancée Momo." The look on Katsuki's face made it all the more worth being out in the open like this. Katsuki was about to say something but Ochako cut him off "Please call me Ochako," watching her boyfriend grit his teeth she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze "and that outfit is amazing Momo!" Smiling Talia blushed "Please, I still wish I didn't have to show so much skin." As the four sat down Katsuki finally spoke "So...you've known Izuku was alive the whole time."

This is where Talia's years of acting would be tested. The slightest slip up would send the entire plan right out the window. "Actually I didn't. My...father...didn't want us to even meet, but I snuck into the area where Izuku was training. He introduced himself as Deku, and only after my father's passing told me his real name. And that was just yesterday." Boom. Game. Set. Match. Katsuki was struggling to find what to say, so Ochako spoke up "Oh my god Momo! I didn't know your dad died!"

"Don't worry about it...we...weren't close. Bakugo knows what my father did to Izuku."

"He told me. I'm so sorry Izuku-"

Suddenly Katsuki got his bearings "Then who the hell have you been living with! Izuku told me that he wasn't even in the country!" _Knight takes pawn, pawn takes knight._

"The people I'm staying with are my legal guardians. My father is from the middle east, where he and Izuku stayed." Checkmate. Izuku stepped in "It's all in the past now. I survived the old man's game and he's gone. He left everything to Momo and I. And we have no plans of leaving so let's just enjoy tonight!" Raising his bottle he said "To old friends and new!...Relax its root beer, I'm well aware of the legal age in this country."

That broke most of the tension, and the heavy topics were left alone as Ochako told of her plans to become a high ranking hero to support Katsuki and more selfishly to take care of her family. Katsuki and Izuku both wound up talking over each other to assure her of how heroic her goal actually was, which made them both awkwardly chuckle. Momo told some of the funnier tales of the class, and Izuku laughed along with the rest of them as if he hadn't already heard them. Katsuki asked what was up with their costumes and Ochako glared at him for breaking the attempt to move past all the tension. Izuku just awkwardly rubbed his neck and muttered "momolikesbats" which made Ochako chuckle and Momo blush. Momo told them both that "I made it to match with Izu." Which made Ochako swoon a but at the romantic side of the two across from them. She smiled more when Katsuki took notice of her swooning and began clearly planning something.

However, all of that changed when a man in a black suit, sunglasses, and a fedora approached their booth. "Ahh what a pleasure it is to see young ones having such a carefree meeting. I almost hate to break it up, but orders are orders-" then he produced a small submachine gun. "And my orders are to retrieve The Demon's head." Izuku's mask slid back into place at the same time Katsuki prepared to disarm the man- "uh-uh, just sit back down Ground Zero. You might get me, but if I go down then my men will open fire on the civilians here." Looking around Katsuki and Ochako grimaced upon seeing the dozen or so who all had their hands in their jackets, likely on more SMG's. "Besides, you are not to be touched, either you or Uravity." Both of the heroes were confused and trying to figure out who or what they wanted, when suddenly Izuku stood up. His armor all in place, he towered over the man as he swayed to the music:

 _' Champagne, cocaine, gasoline_

 _And most things in between_

 _I roam the city in a shopping cart_

 _A pack of camels and a smoke alarm._ '

Then he reached to his ear and pressed a button _**"They made their move, begin operation: Pitch Black.**_ _"_

"HEY NOW! Stop talking to whoever that is, I'm in control here!" Izuku was bouncing on the balls of his feet to the music now, watching the man get more and more furious as the music blared:

' _This night is heating up_

 _Raise hell and turn it up_

 _Saying "If you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe"_

 _Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time.'_

Then the power went out and three things happened, almost simultaneously, that would remain in Katsuki's memory forever. First, there was a burst of yellow and a pulse followed by the sound of bodies hitting the ground. Second, the eerie green glow of Izuku's mask moved fast enough to leave a trail through the dark and the yakuza let out a wet cough. Third, Izuku would say five words in his terrifying voice that would haunt Katsuki: _**"Do you feel in control?"**_ Then the glow disappeared entirely. After a few seconds the lights came back on and the party resumed. Everyone just thought that the few who were on the floor had partied a bit too hard, or fainted when the lights went out. Katsuki and Ochako though could only stare at the Yakuza who had threatened them, and the growing red stain in his white shirt. "H-help me?!" But he was dead before he hit the ground, and Izuku and Momo were gone.

* * *

Author's note continued: Uh oh! Izuku know has his second confirmed kill. On top of that, how will Katsuki and Uraraka react?

Lol. Anyways this is a chapter I love to pieces. Here we see Izuku's Batman like mentality of using his suit to terrify. Though Izuku's is much worse than Bruce's. Picture Knightmare batman mixed with arkham knight. Also momo is inspired by wonderwoman's suit in justice league:War.

Also this is the top of the hill on the rollercoaster, and we are gaining speed on our way down. I wonder where it will take us next?


	7. Chapter 5: The Demon's True Face

Authors note: Yeah I don't got much for you guys. I have kind of burnt myself out right now. But I really needed to get this for out for you guys!

MHA doesn't belong to me. My plot does.

* * *

Katsuki was thoroughly lost. After calling the police, he went to check the surveillance cameras while Ochako interviewed the people there. He couldn't figure out how all of the guards were taken down at the same time, much less for them all to go down at the same time their leader was killed and Izuku and Momo disappeared. It simply wasn't possible to move in that amount of time, yet they were gone, and Katsuki had a sinking feeling that Izuku was in trouble. However, checking the camera's led to a more shocking revelation. Izuku didn't appear in any of the footage. The camera didn't see him enter, walk to his table, or leave. What was odd was no one even remembered the rather distinct suit either. _Come to think of it, what did the suit even look like?_

When the police arrived they initially suspected Katsuki, but neither him nor Ochako had the blood that such a wound would have sprayed on them, or an object that would have made that wound. As they both returned exhausted that evening, they simply went to bed. Come morning though they wished they hadn't. As Katsuki met in her room for breakfast they attempted to put together the events of the previous night, only to find them slipping through their fingers like a dream. The more they tried to place what had happened the more they didn't remember. Katsuki was getting pissed and about to snap when Ochako realized something. They both remembered Momo distinctly, though they couldn't place her at the club. Determined to find out what was going on they went to class with every intention of talking to her and finding out what happened only to find that she had called in, informing the school that due to a death in the family she would be taking a leave of absence for the last two weeks of school. As such the next best student, Shoto Todoroki, would be the class Valedictorian. The only thought going through their heads as they sat in class that day was: _Just what in the hell is going on?!_

* * *

Kyoka and Kaminari were absent that day as well, only returning late at night. Katsuki was on his way out for his usual vigil when he heard Kirishima sneak the two back inside the dorms. "Man what are you two doing out there, it's nearly pitch black outside!" Suddenly Katsuki had to keep himself from falling out of his window as he was bombarded with of image of four green lights moving fast through the darkness. Shaking his head he leapt, catching himself just before he hit the ground with a small explosion. As used another explosion to clear the wall, he wondered again _just what was going on?_ As he made his way across the rooftops he tried to figure out exactly what happened but it only got fuzzier every time he tried.

He was too distracted to see the lip on his usual rooftop, causing him to trip, and skid across the concrete. With a snarl he got to his feet and checked for anything worse than some scratches. Mumbling to himself he plopped down in his usual spot overlooking the old Midoriya residence. Though it felt different now, like he was invading something. He was lost in thought when he heard someone else's boots on the concrete behind him. Launching himself into a back flip that put him behind his attacker, he reared one hand back, explosion ready. Only to have to let it fade as he felt something sharp pressing into his throat. That's when he noticed his attacker had moved as well. At the same time he had begun his flip, his attacker had dropped to one knee, allowing Katsuki to fly over him, before rising to put his elbow spike at Katsuki's throat at the same moment Katsuki reared his hand back. _Damn he's fast._ Then Katsuki saw who it was and the memories of the night flooded back to him painfully. Izuku pulled his elbow back as Katsuki grabbed his head and fell to his knees. Deactivating his cowl, Izuku stepped back and waited for the pain to subside before speaking. "I'm sorry about skipping out on you guys last night, had some things to take care of though."

As Katsuki felt the pain subsiding, he felt his anger growing, but knew he needed to keep control for now. "Yeah, I bet you did. Blood to wash off, other gangsters to kill I imagine."

"You don't know what you're talking about." The warmth from their other conversations was gone, and for the first time Katsuki felt cold.

"Why did you kill him? If you had enough control to take down all of his guys in an instant, you didn't need to kill him."

"Really? The man who used to yell 'DIE!' every time he fought is giving me control lessons? Why shouldn't I have dealt with him? He was going to kill me."

"You obviously weren't in danger, you could have had him sent to jail."

"Really now _Kacchan,_ yes let's send a career criminal to jail. Where he will doubtless gain more allies and street cred and get a better position when he gets out in twenty years, and that's only if the system throws the book at him. Likely he'd be out in five to ten." The way he said the childhood nickname unnerved Katsuki. _Just who in the hell is this?_

"You don't know that." _Weak._

"It seems I know our city more than you."

Pulling up a screen on his gauntlet, Izuku typed something before a text chime sounded on Katsuki's new phone. Looking it over Katsuki's jaw dropped at the list of crimes, and times their Yakuza attacker had been put in jail. As he neared the end he prepared to speak but Izuku cut him off. "Criminals thrive on society's understanding. They are not complicated, they are men and women who have given up self-control and seek only their own gratification. The man who had attacked me was a pedophile and cannibal." Pressing some more buttons on his gauntlet, Katsuki received several more dings, checking the messages he thought he would be sick. "The police, based on a tip that I provided, just raided his home. The pictures you received were from his freezer. So no, I will not lose any sleep over that man's demise. The others are alive because they are nothing but street thugs. No point, new ones would just take their place." He spoke so matter of fact that Katsuki caught himself agreeing with him!

Snarling Katsuki snapped out of it and said "Why in the hell did you come back? And what did you do to our heads?!'

"I came back because this city needs me. It is drowning in its own filth now that All-Might is no longer a hero. And I'll tell you why you were having issues with your memories after I know I can trust you." Katsuki was about to yell at him, when suddenly his burner phone just started dinging for almost a minute straight. Trying to skim through the message's as fast as he could without taking his eyes off of Izuku, he tried to figure out what he was seeing. Noticing Izuku's sad expression as he tried to piece together what he was seeing, he was back to being confused before all emotion except rage left him. Smashing the phone, he leapt for Izuku, who had already reactivated his cowl.

Punches, kicks, and explosions flew together in graceful combinations as he was seemingly trying to blast his friend out of his suit. But nothing he did seemed to end the fight, punches would be redirected, kicks were intercepted, and the explosions weren't going through the armor. He went for a grapple, and tried to force the mask off of Izuku only for the whole suit to electrify itself, sending him flying. He tried to get up but his arm was twisted behind his back, and Izuku's boot held it there and him against the concrete.

" _ **Well now, that was pointless."**_ The cold emotionless tone of the vocoder was fitting of the nightmarish suit, and brought back the memory of what he had said that night. " _ **However, I figured you would do something like that."**_ Then the boot was gone, as Katsuki slowly rose he asked "Just what in hell are you?"

 _ **"A demon Katsuki, I am the thing under the bed of monsters. I am what awaits men like the one I killed in the afterlife. Now try not to break this one."**_

He threw Katsuki a new burner phone, opening it he saw the same documents. "What is this supposed to be?"

Retracting his mask Izuku looked at Katsuki with a condescending smirk "Come on now, the top dog of the next generation could easily figure that out... or is it the answer that you don't like?"

"Why are you watching Ochako's family?"

"*sigh* I'm not going to lie I thought you were smarter than that. Oh well... Who knew you were coming to meet me? Number two, Why were you and Ochako not threatened? When you finish with those two questions, look at the information I sent you. And make sure that you know the answer to both questions, and the material I sent you before you ask Ochako for help. Or you will run the risk of destroying the best thing you've ever had."

With that he walked towards the edge leading away from his old apartment and UA "I'll be back here in three days' time. I am on your side Kacchan, I always have been. I look forward to your answer." Then he activated his mask, and leapt from the roof. Before shooting back up on a grappling hook towards a nearby building. Katsuki opened the phone and began going through the data. _That damn nerd, who does he think he is. Well I won this round anyways...This can't be right...it doesn't make any sense...they like me fine...why would they want a pro hero around their daughter if this is true...why would they want their daughter to become a pro?_ Before he could fall any further down that rabbit hole, he headed back to UA. He needed sleep, and when he woke up, he would know exactly what his 'friend' had been up to.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou was never scared...ever. Until he woke up, with a ring on the pillow next to him. Panicking he ran to where he knew he kept the ring box, inside was the bug he had planted on Izuku during their fight. Checking the burner phone showed two new messages. *Deku!: **Hey Kacchan! Hope you had a great night's sleep. Me, I know my sleep is going to be amazing. However, I didn't tell you where I sleep for a reason Kacchan, and it's rude to spy!*** Looking at the time stamp he felt a cold sweat on his back as it was sent thirty minutes after he had gotten back. Clearing his head he looked at the second message which was sent five minutes after the first one, and it was a video.

Pressing play he heard his own breathing when suddenly the camera shifted and he was staring at Izuku's smiling face " I really have never lied to you Kaachan...Now if I know you as well as I think I do, you're a shirt drawer guy...yep. Damn, I'm good... And so are you, this is a very classy ring. Very Ochako. Now a classy ring like this does not belong with such a cheap trick like this," he said holding up the bug "So here." He laid the ring on his pillow next to him and put the bug in the ring box.

Then Katsuki heard himself talk again "No...damn deku didn't...I said he didn't do anythinwrong..."

Suddenly the hellish mask was in the camera " _ **Aww you like me after all don't you Kaachan!"**_ Then he laughed; the vocoder making a horrible, bone-chilling sound, and the video ended. _What the hell are you, Deku?_

* * *

Izuku awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon, putting his robe on, he walked down to the kitchen where he saw Talia in the middle of getting some plates down. Seeing her stretch on her tiptoes to reach the plates made him smile as he ghosted behind her, reaching up and grabbing two plates. "I hate that you got a growth spurt."

"But if not, how could I help my lovely fiancée out?"

With a swat she shooed him out of the kitchen, blushing, so that she could finish breakfast. As he sat at the table he smiled when his phone dinged.

* **Kacchan:** Be at the rooftop tonight, bring Momo. It's time we had an actual talk*

Smiling he responded. * **Deku!:** Only if you promise to bring Miss Ochako. She is a part of our next conversation.*

Just then Talia reappeared with the two plates, now with toast as well. She set them down and went back into the kitchen as the phone dinged again.

* **Kacchan:** We'll be there.*

As Talia reappeared with two glasses of juice, Izuku smiled even wider and silenced his phone as the two began their breakfast.


	8. Chapter 6: The Demon's Bargain

**Hey guys. So I am back exceptionally late once again. Tldr: Car wreck on the 20th of december left me in a crappy place where I didn't want to do much of anything. Middle of a car hunt in January, already not fun, when I got told by my boss to start looking for new work.**

 **So yay for rain turning into a downpour. As a result I am exceptionally behind on everything. But I am currently trying to work on a solution to that, see the bottom note for more!**

* * *

 **As always, I own nothing save for the plot. Ra's and all affiliates belong to DC, All MHA properties belong to their respective owners as well.**

* * *

 **The Demon's Bargain.**

After almost wrenching his shoulder out, due to the grappling hook the night prior, Ra's debated getting some other way to travel around the city. However, his chief inventor had informed him that his alternatives not only would be far more conspicuous, but they would also take time. If she was careless and tried to rush her babies, they risked coming under scrutiny, so she told him to practice with the grapple for now and see if it didn't grow on him. Now, as he shot towards the roof that he and Katsuki had decided on, with Talia pressed into his side, he could see the benefits. _Perv_. As the crested the roof he deactivated his cowl, and Talia did the same, their metal bat-like features melting into the collars of their suits. Katsuki and Ochako had shown up in their costumes as well, so Ra's simply went straight to business. "I take it you both had a look at what I sent with Kacchan last night?"

At this Uravity walked forward. Trying to figure out what she was up to, Ra's looked to Ground Zero, but only got a glare as a response. He saw that she was obviously in pain, but he wasn't expecting the rage in her eyes, thus it was a surprise when she launched a vicious left hook aimed at his jaw. It was intercepted by a martial arts pad however, and Ra's watched as Uravity's hand impacted at a bad angle. When she dropped to her knees clutching her wrist Ground Zero ran over. With hate in her eyes Uraraka glared at Talia.

"Here I thought you were my friend Momo." Uraraka sounded close to breaking, and it tore at Momo's heart. However, Momo let her mask of indifference slide back into place.

"I am your friend or your hand would be broken instead of a tweaked wrist." Momo then threw Katsuki some compression wraps for Uravity's wrist, which he caught, but he too looked at her with disgust.

"With friends like you who needs enemies?" Spat Katsuki.

"That's enough." Came Izuku's collected voice.

Stepping forward Izuku continued "I understand that this will take some time for us all to adjust, but I'd rather we not be unnecessarily hostile towards-" Suddenly Uraraka leapt out of Katsuki's grip as he was wrapping her wrist, aiming for doing whatever damage she could to the bane of her existence. However, Ra's's cowl activated, and he spun. Allowing her to go past him, he followed her, and grabbed her bad wrist. As she cried out Katsuki began to head towards them, only to be halted by the sword tip Momo had placed against his throat. Watching helpless, he saw the monstrous figure twist Ochako's arms behind her back, then force her to the ground and use his boot to hold her arm's in place like he did the prior night with him. Seeing the tears in her eyes, Katsuki again started forward, but felt the trickle of a blood drop run down his neck.

" _ **I understand the anger. I do. My world was ripped away once as well. But look at Katsuki."**_ Lifting her head to look, she saw the position he was in and slumped in defeat, all fight gone. " _ **I do not want to fight you both. I am on your side whether you believe me or not. Now if we are done acting like schoolyard brats we can actually talk this out. Ok?**_ _"_

When she nodded, he removed his boot, picked her up placing her on her feet, then reached into a compartment of his armor and produced some kind of gel-like bag, which he wrapped around her wrist. Immediately she felt the freezing cold and tried to remove it but he didn't let her. Katsuki went to remove the sword when suddenly Ochako stopped fighting it. " _ **I apologize for grabbing your wrist, I may have aggravated the injury. This will massively reduce healing time, trust me.**_ " When Ochako nodded again, he let her go and Momo slid her sword into the sheath on her back. Whispering to Ochako, Katsuki made sure she was alright before turning back to Izuku.

"We're done here."

Cowl retracted again, Izuku sighed "That is your right. Though with or without you two justice will be served. I only wanted you two to have the chance to do it as you are closer to them."

Ochako's tiny voice interrupted what Katsuki was about to say. "... You're wrong. My parents are innocent."

"Miss Uraraka please look at the evidence." Momo pleaded, but Izuku spoke up again "I understand that you don't trust anything I have to offer. That's why I want to offer a truce of sorts."

Seeing Katsuki's doubtful expression Uravity asked "What truce?"

"The man sent after me knew my title. I am not a common name in the underworld, I am far closer to the bogeyman than even All for One. Plus they knew my description despite me just taking the mantle. I propose that I appear before your parents in a place they have no reason to lie in. You and Kacchan will be there to ensure that my men and I don't cross the line, and since they won't know you're there, thus they will be honest."

Katsuki growled "And if we feel you are going to far or you're wrong?"

"Then I rather expect a howitzer shot to the face and to wake up in a cell."

Momo spoke up "But if we are telling the truth, we only ask for your trust."

"You could do whatever you wanted to my parents to get them to say whatever you wanted. For all I know you have a quirk that lets you do that!"

"I don't. My quirk allows me to make people either forget me or not see me at all. You also cannot record me, either video or otherwise unless I want you to. That's why you both had those headaches."

"You always think of everything don't you, you damn nerd."

" _ **I wouldn't be the Demon's head if I left things to chance Bakugou... Now, do we have a deal?**_ "

* * *

 _The original Ra's al Ghul was an ancient mercenary. This mercenary had been hired by a local Sultan to weed out his corrupt guards and noblemen. The Mercenary did all of this no questions asked for the price of the Sultan's youngest daughter. While at first the girl hated him and the fact that she was being used as currency, as the mercenary continued cleaning up their kingdom and regularly stopping by to chat with her, she found herself falling for him. For some reason this angered her father the Sultan, and one day she narrowly saved the mercenary's life by telling him about the trap her father was planning. As such they fled the kingdom together, and in the night gave themselves to each other. In the morning though, the daughter told the Mercenary that she must go and calm her father, and that she would send for him when it was safe to return. However, the months went by and no word from the young princess. One of her older sisters who liked the Mercenary, as she knew he was a good man, wrote to him. She told him that her sister had been pregnant, and her father had flown into such a rage when he found out, he had her thrown into the dungeon._

 _The Mercenary gathered every ally he had made and enemies of the Sultan, and marched on the kingdom. In the end he burned it to the ground when he discovered his love had died in childbirth. One of the guards however, had secretly kept the baby safe, as he had been friends with the princess and knew she had done no wrong. However, as the Mercenary held his baby son, the Sultan attacked him with a poisoned dagger. He killed the Sultan, but not before taking a lethal slash from the dagger. As the daughter who had wrote to him held his baby, he asked only that she raise it well. Seeing that her father was dead, she decided to reveal the kingdom's true secret. Dragging the dead mercenary with the help of the guard, she dropped the body in a pit of green liquid. A few moments later the Mercenary burst forth in a panic. The girl and the guard prostrated themselves to the man and held his child up towards him. Calming at their submission, the man's mind slowly returned as he held his son. Striding out of the castle, he called off the siege. Rewarding each of his allies as he promised, he, his son, the guard, and the faithful sister rode into the desert. The princess became his wife and gave him sons and daughters, while the guard became a lifelong friend. As they gathered more and more nomads under their banner, they eventually turned their eyes back on the old kingdom._

 _The once glorious kingdom was in ruins. It was corrupt, vile, and debauched. People starved, while rich men did whatever they pleased. Disgusted the band of nomads, secretly began killing the corrupt and purging the city. People terrifyingly called them the ghul or the demon. As they made their way upwards though eventually the Mercenary walked right up to the current king in the middle of one of his speeches and killed him. The people tried to flee, but his army blocked them in. As they looked to The Mercenary, he told them of his vision for a new, pure world, and how they would achieve it. They asked him what his name was and he responded: "You call my men the ghul, then I am the head of the ghul." With that the people chanted "Hail Ra's al Ghul!" Using the pit to prolong his life as long as possible, he cleansed the world of corruption wherever he found it, always growing his numbers, for the next seven centuries. However he had noticed the pit doing less and less for him each time so he turned his eyes towards his favorite descendant. He was a boy, descended from Ra's's first son, and had the same goals as his ancestor. So Ra's trained him and trained him, until one day the boy killed him in combat._

 _As the boy cradled Ra's in his arms, Ra's told him: "Steel must go through fire to be made pure, so such, should man go through fire to be made pure. You have gone through fire, my son. This is how you are to one day pass the mantle. This I beg of you, Ra's al Ghul." This Ra's and all after him, would each cleanse the world in their own way, always passing the torch the same way. They would find a worthy successor, and then train them, until the student one day succeeded and killed them. This way, Ra's al Ghul never grew weak. When quirks appeared the world grew even more chaotic, but Ra's's duty remained. Stain the newest Ra's, watched as a mastermind began taking over Japan, before confronting the man. The man was the fire Stain felt. He who would slay this man would be purity incarnate and a worthy leader of this new world. So Stain made a pact with the man, a pact that has carried on to the next Ra's al Ghul, Izuku Midoriya. As well as the newest leader of the underworld Tomura Shigaraki._

* * *

Construction for some reason, seemed to be the second most corrupt industry, right behind politics. Izuku chuckled to himself about how he would be the fourth Ra's to have to intervene in the field due to such corruption. _But hey, maybe don't send a man to point a gun at me next time._ He and Talia had just broken into the small apartment through an upstairs window, while Uraraka had dropped her and Bakugou in behind them, using her quirk to keep them from making noise. Their survey had shown that both of her parents were in their study, and she and Bakugou would be right outside the study door with a video feed linked from Izuku's armor. Striding right into the study, Ra's and Talia watched as expected the two parents had nothing but shock and surprise on their faces. Turning and closing the door, Ra's then went and sat in one of the chairs opposite them, Talia seeing no other chair simply went and sat in his lap. As the Uraraka's seemed to be opening and closing their mouths like fish out of water, Ra's simply shrugged before saying " _ **Just got engaged, what can ya do?"**_

* * *

" _ **Now though, I am here because of a simple misunderstanding I think. What do you think Talia?"**_

A feminine version of his own monstrous sound said " _ **Oh I think so.**_ _"_

Mister Uraraka said "I think there has definitely been a misunderstanding. Now why don't you tell us who you are and we will work some-"

 **"** _ **I am truly sorry, however that will not work for me. You see when someone sends a professional killer after me, it kinda puts me in bad mood."**_

Missus Uraraka now spoke "Do shut up dear. I'll handle this."

"Yes dear." Came her husband's silent reply.

"Now, then let's be honest with each other, Ra's al Ghul. You know what attacking us means don't you?"

" _ **I haven't touched you.**_ "

"We all know why you are here. Do you really think that we won't be able to have every hero in the city after you? Our daughter is in UA, and she has quite a few friends. Including a boyfriend who would probably hunt you down and not ask a single question."

" _ **Interesting. What if you both committed suicide? I wonder what poor little Ochako would be hunting then. Probably your personal lives. Mommies little opiate problem, and Daddies little hooker issues would probably be plenty suitable in the eyes of any legal system I think. And that is only if they don't discover your dirty little secret. Since we are speaking in purely hypothetical's here.**_ "

Miss Uraraka was scrambling now looking for anything "Well, actually-"

But Ra's cut her off again. Tapping Talia's thigh she got off of him as he stood. " _ **You see, the problem is that you want to act like you have a hand to play. I hold all of the cards however. I won before I ever stepped foot into your home."**_

Mister Uraraka stood up now "What do you want?"

" _ **Oh it's simple really. Call off the dogs. Then your entire syndicate works for me."**_

Missus Uraraka stood as well snarling "Our parents built it from the ground up. We have spent our lives keeping it out of the public eye. We sent our daughter to god damn UA in the name of our family. Why on earth would we hand it over to you? Do what you will. The Uraraka Syndicate will never belong to you." She stood triumphant with her arms crossed as she looked up into the glowing green lights of the mask. Only for her triumphant smirk to fall when Ra's al Ghul began to laugh his monstrous laugh.

" _ **I think you both can come in now."**_

The Uraraka's face fell even further when into their study walked Ochako and Katsuki. Ochako was crying and Katsuki wouldn't even look at them.

Missus Uraraka spoke up "Whatever you heard, he made us say it!"

Ochako asked "Really mom? That's the best you have? I've been there since the beginning."

Terrified Missus Uraraka turned to the monster in front of her, only to see him shrug " _ **Oh believe me, they were not an easy sell. I almost thought they were going to try and arrest me when I gave them the proof."**_

"You played us. Doesn't matter it's all under duress anyway, as we were scared for our lives."

Katsuki then spoke "Actually you can take that defense and shove it." Showing them the phone that just received a very clear video of what happened he said "He not only never touched you, but he never threatened you either."

"What about that suicide comment?"

" _ **Oh I was just asking a what if. You and I both know that would fail in court."**_

"Doesn't matter. Police are on their way. And there is more than enough evidence to send you two away forever." Came the broken voice of Ochako.

Turning back to Ra's and Talia, the Uraraka's went to tell them that they would tell all about them, only for no one else to be in the room, except for them and their crying daughter and her boyfriend. And the question of: _who else did they think was in the room?_

* * *

The Uraraka's arrest followed by ninety percent of their cartel being arrested as well, shook the underworld. Tomura was disappointed in his little brother helping heroes, however Izuku assured him that he was simply doing his duty as Ra's Al Ghul. Tomura was forced to concede this point as the treaty prevented him from having any say or reason for complaint as long as the Demon's Head never betrayed All for One's ideals. Katsuki had stopped communicating with Izuku for the most part, however he did inform him when the Uraraka's were convicted. Izuku made his usual niceties, offering his sincerest condolences, as well as informing Katsuki that he would be headed out of the country briefly. Katsuki had been concerned as to what that meant, but Izuku assured him that he would be back, and if he and Ochako could find it in themselves to work with him further, there was more work to be done.

* * *

On a much different plane than the one he arrived in, Ra's smiled as he sunk into the seat. One mission in and it was a missive success, coupled with Talia's _affection_ afterward, made him believe that they could use with a trip home before getting serious. This and Talia continually testing his promise to Stain, that he would wait until they were wed, meant that a trip to Nanda Parbat was needed anyways. As he drifted off to sleep with Talia doing the same beside him, he was glad that Katsuki and Ochako had believed him, after all Katsuki had been most intrigued when he mentioned the work that awaited their return.

* * *

The wedding of Ra's and Talia al ghul was a very small affair. As Stain and All for one were dead, Kurogiri as the oldest one there, officiated. With Denki, Kyoka, Tomura, Dabi, and Toga watching as witnesses. They also streamed it to their friends who couldn't attend. Though when Kurogiri said that Ra's may kiss the bride, Toga tried to knock Talia out of the way, only to get stabbed. As Dabi removed the blade and cauterized the wound, Izuku and Momo shared their first kiss as Husband and Wife. Shigaraki and Co. stayed as long as they could, however a Yakuza overlord was rising in Japan that he couldn't let go unchecked, so they left that evening. Denki and Kyouka stayed also as long as they could, but they had to get back before the next test period if they didn't want to fail. So they left the next day. After a week of relaxing and enjoying each other's company, Ra's and Talia agreed it was time to get back to business back home, as Talia would need to be back soon anyway for the graduation ceremony. Before they left they had a fake wedding with the league of shadows all in their ninja garb and recorded it to send to Katsuki and Ochako. After all, those two might as well know, since they would be important in the things to come...

* * *

Ochako had the hardest time with their success. At first she hated Izuku, and Katsuki to a lesser extent. But the more stuff that kept being uncovered, she felt her anger fading, until she was nothing but hollow. For about a week she slipped into a severe depression, not even seeing Katsuki or any of their friends until Katsuki finally blew her door down. Just screaming at him to go away, she didn't have the energy to fight him as just held her. So she cried some more on him before noticing that he was crying too. This made her realize that he was hurting too. He and her parents had gotten along well, and they had used him just as much as they did her.

The next morning she got up early and made them breakfast as an apology. He told her she didn't need to apologize, but she told him to shut up and eat his apology, he just smirked and said "yes ma'am" before digging in. They spent the day just being near each other, neither saying a word until finally Uraraka told him that she had come to a decision. He looked a little scared but she told him that they were fine, no she had decided that she was going to be a hero, not for her family, but for her. So Katsuki had better watch out if he still planned on being number 1. He just smiled and said "Bring it, angel face!"

Later, when things had returned to normal, Katsuki and her received a video from Izuku. At first she had not wanted to see it, but eventually her curiosity had her and Katsuki fearfully watch the video. Only to be surprised that it was video of a wedding, Izuku and Momo's wedding to be precise. As they watched they noticed the stone room that the two were in, it's ancient architecture, the ceremonial wedding garb of the two, and the ninjas filling the room all on one knee. Izuku and Momo each had personal vows that made Ochako get a bit teary to her displeasure. But when the two kissed she had forgotten her anger, and was struck by the beautiful occasion. The video then cut to Izuku and Momo sitting side by side in front of a fire and then Momo spoke letting her middle eastern accent show: " _Dear Uraraka and Bakugou. I know we did not leave you two under the fondest of circumstances. However, I beg that you listen. From the bottom of my heart I swear that we never meant to hurt either of you. We have a duty that has been passed down from generation to generation. It is a duty that I cannot refuse, and one that Izuku has accepted."_

Izuku then spoke "Kaachan, when we were boys I told you that I would be a hero. You told me that I could never become one without a quirk, and I never listened." Katsuki felt his chest constrict painfully at that memory before Izuku continued "Then I met someone who told me that I could be a hero if I tried hard enough. That man was the previous Head of the Demon, and he lied to me. He lied because he saw a boy that was going to break, he saw a boy that had honestly thought about taking a dive off of that roof." Katsuki had tried to look away but as he turned back, Ochako noticed the glassiness in his eyes and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Then my mother was killed. I tried to be a hero and save her and I failed. The only reason I am alive is because the name of the man who had lied to me was said. That name struck enough fear into the monster that he ran away terrified. It is the name of a man that All for One made a peace treaty with, out of fear of what war between the two would cause, and it is the name of a man who terrifies the current number one hero. That name is now my name. Upon my marriage to Momo our old names no longer apply."

As Ochako and Katsuki looked at each other confused, Izuku and Talia continued "My name is Ra's al Ghul. The demon's head."

" _And I am Talia al Ghul. Bride of the Demon."_

"And _we ar_ e com _ing to cl_ eanse _you_ r wo _rld."_

* * *

 **Oh snap! Things are heating up. Pretty much revealed who the other agent in UA is here, so yeah she won't be having too much time in this story sadly, but she will be in a fair bit of it in the background.**

 **As to what I am planning, I think I am going to release my other stories to you all. They only have one to three chapters, and should help me to always have something I want to work on. Sadly due to my recent depression due to the above mentioned circumstances, I am running out of my backlog of chapters, so updates may get even scarcer, though I am going to try and have at least several releases a month. Well I hope you all enjoyed, and until next time!**


	9. Chapter 7: The Demon's work begins

" _In other news, Mount Lady made headlines again today with another scandal. Some are wondering why the pro Hero-"_

" _-ation ceremony is something we should still be talking about. Momo Yaoyorozu shockingly was not valedictorian, not even making salutatorian. Rumors right now indicate that she had to take a personal leave. This and several pictures of the heroine with a rather conspicuous ring, have left many wondering if such a leave has to do with a whirlwind ro-"_

" _-yes, yes. Everyone in my opinion is focusing on the wrong thing. The UA graduation is a big deal of course. But we need to be wondering: Where are the league of villains? I mean when the arrest of a yakuza group is the biggest news, you got to wonder, just what made them so dangerous? Of course All for One can't be ignor-"_

" _-when asked about the recent scandals surrounding Mount Lady and several other pros, Enji Todoroki, better known by his moniker: Endeavor, had this to say "Of course I've seen the news. I am ashamed at some of the things I see. But this life isn't an easy one. It's hard. And it can whittle you down until you're something else if you let it. If Mount Lady is found guilty of any real wrongdoing, or any of them are, let justice be served. But until then, they are good men and women who have risked their lives for everyone, and we should all be grateful." However, when asked about the rumors of wrongdoing in his own past, Endeavor seemed to become off-put and shut down the interview. Leaving all of us to wonder about the current number one hero-"_

" _-and finally for some good news: The Explosion Hero, Ground Zero, and The Anti-Gravity Heroine, Uravity, have officially begun working out of a little known agency based in Musutafu. Despite both of them ignoring questions about their relationship, it seems fairly obvious that there is clearly something going on there. I mean what do you think?"_

" _I think as well that something is going on there. I mean the two have nothing in common, so it seems that Uravity may have broken countless women's hearts if this news is true."_

" _Haha, you are probably right. Apparently even super-heroines like the bad boy. And now for the weather."_

….

Ra's put his phone back down, before rolling back towards his wife. She welcomed this and scooted back to him until they were flush under the covers. He smiled at the peaceful expression on his wife's face, before laying his head on the pillow, and beginning the planning for the next phase. Katsuki and Ochako were likely on his side provided he didn't shock them. The arrest of her parents both hurt and aided their relationship with Uravity. It helped that they had included her and Katsuki and let them see that they had rules as well. But it didn't change that the first group they went after was her parents. That's why they had let them know exactly what was coming. The plan worked without them but it became infinitely harder. Now they had to wait. If they made another move on a superhero it would all come tumbling down, so it was time to help out his dear older brother.

…

Tomura Shigaraki was a very frustrated man. The quirk erasing bullets had run out long ago and there was no chance of getting the girl they were made from. Ground Zero had seemed determined to wipe them off the face of the earth in every interaction they had. Thinking of the 'hero' made Tomura's blood boil. It was made worse by his little brother's friendship with the brat. Tomura wasn't allowed to go out on the hero because of a request by Izu-Ra's, not that his opponent appreciated it. And now his darling little brother was working with him! Seeing the look of worry on Kurogiri's face, he removed his hands from the countertop. If he destroyed any part of this bar he would never hear the end of it. He was preparing to begin a strategy meeting with Kurogiri, when a very locked door began to unlock itself. As Kurogiri and Tomura got into position to attack the soon-to-be intruder, the door opened, and in walked Iz-Ra's al Ghul looking every bit of the cat that ate the canary. "So what's going on big brother?"

…

Tomura was not an easy man to surprise. But Ra's al Ghul walking straight into his hideout was definitely surprising. So surprising that it was Kurogiri who spoke first "What is the meaning of this Midoriya?!"

The gaze that Ra's laid on Kurogiri cause the man to stiffen. The words made his pulse rise,and a chill to go down his back. "It's pronounced _Raishe Al Ghool._ Midoriya doesn't even sound similar really."

"My mistake."

"And an honest one to make. But we're all friends here, right Tomura? Let's shake and forget the whole thing, whadya say?"

Kurogiri looked to Tomura for direction, but Tomura was also trying to read the man's mood. Slowly he extended a hand. Ra's clasped it firmly, and then kept increasing the pressure. Kurogiri was about to cry out when Ra's let go."Friends also remember each other's names. And the names that they really dislike, wouldn't you agree?" Kurogiri was clutching his hand and nodded slowly before leaving the room. Seeing the rage on Tomura's face, Ra's asked "Did I say something wrong?"

Now Shigaraki spoke "Why are you here? That is unless you only came to hurt my lieutenant."

"Now does a brother need a reason to visit?"

"No. But when you act as the Head of the Demon you do."

"*sigh* I am always the Head of the Demon. I am also your brother. The two are inextricably linked." With a sigh of his own, Tomura motioned to the bar, and Ra's sat while Tomura grabbed two bottles. As Ra's sipped his soda from its glass bottle, Tomura sipped his beer and chuckled. At that Ra's tilted his head and asked "Something amusing, brother?"

"You are. A highly trained killer, who has, and will kill again. Married. But won't break a silly little law on Alcohol?"

"Nothing to do with the law. Alcohol simply dulls the senses."

"Whatever. You just make everyone else nervous when you're the only one not drinking."

"Good. They should be nervous. I am here to cleanse this place and most of them are on my list. But as you know, I won't out of respect for you."

"Why are you here Ra's? Shouldn't you still be spending your days in marital bliss? At least until everything calms down?"

"I don't want everything to calm down. I'm only getting started."

"So you are going to turn my territory into a battleground for your secret war?" Tomura's voice was strained. Turning his tired eyes on his younger brother he asked "And how is that even remotely in our bargain?"

Ra's contemplated his bottle for a moment before speaking. "When Stain met All for one, there was a truce of convenience. All for One could have killed Stain, but the demon would have eventually eradicated him as well. When both went looking for their successors, they ensured that the truce would hold to protect us. We, have no truce as far as I'm concerned."

Shock at Ra's seeming threat made Tomura accidentally disintegrate his own bottle, before he turned to Ra's. "So what does that mean, exactly?"

Seeing how his words had been misinterpreted, Ra's raised his hands placatingly. "Wait, I think you have the wrong idea. When All for One gave me my quirk, Forget-me-not, and we met, we became friends, and eventually brothers. I'm saying we need no truce, because unlike our predecessors, we have trust. Right Tomura?"

"...Right."

"I'm not going to interfere in your plans Tomura. At least, not intentionally. My secret war has begun, and when it is done, few will ever know it even happened. I have only one target here, and when he is down, the demon will fade back into the shadows and continue our work elsewhere."

"And this target of your's requires you to work with heroes? Especially the one who is more bent on our destruction than anyone?"

"Katsuki is an….. important part of my past. But I am willing to concede my request to hold back on him. He is far stronger than when I knew him."

Tomura nodded at this and was going to ask something else, when Ra's phone rang. The picture of Talia on the screen gave Tomura a good guess as to who it was. As Ra's thanked him for the drink, and apologized for Kurogiri, Tomura sat and brooded over his next course of action. When Ra's closed the door behind him, Kurogiri reappeared from around the corner.

"Well then, Master Tomura, how shall we repay the Head of the Demon's trust?"

Tomura grimaced. _I am sorry little brother, but I'm afraid you ask too much, with far too little in return._ "The plan continues forward. Have we thoroughly scouted the mansion here?"

"We have. Dabi, Twice, yourself, and I would be enough to take the building."

"Hmm. Good. We will let him make his next move. Then we take him off the board."

"As you say."


	10. Chapter 8: The Angel's Fall

I own only my plot.

* * *

" _ **Bidaya!**_ " Both figures, clad in their dark blue robes, faded into the rows of similarly clad students. Ra's smiled from his vantage point. Midoriya had done exceptionally well in the half a year Ra's had been training him. His only flaw was his foolish notion of heroism that limited him so drastically. As Ra's watched one of the two blue clad figures hunt the other, he wondered which it was. Midoriya was far more likely to play defensively, but the boy had become much more assertive as of late. Suddenly there was motion and the hunter attacked, his scimitar nicking his rival, before the injured man disappeared in the crowd. Grinning, Ra's watched the injured man copy his injuries onto other students. Soon enough, the hunter placed his blade at the throat of an injured man, only for a man behind him to place his blade on the hunter's throat. Ra's laughed at the brilliance of the move, and clapped the entire duration of his descent down the stone stairs. Walking up to the victor, he smiled. "Remove your mask, so we may see the victor." The man in blue complied, removing his mask, Ra's was confused when suddenly a blade was at his throat.

"You never said the exercise was over." Came the masked growl of Izuku Midoriya.

"No. I didn't." Came Ra's even reply. The blade at Ra's throat clattered to the ground, surprising some of the students and making them lose their neutral expressions as Izuku fell to his knees, Ra's blade still in his chest. "And no one who raises a blade against the Head of the Demon can live. _**Alnihaya!**_ " At that the blue robed students filed back to their chambers, while Ra's held the dying boy. When they had all left, he gently tugged the mask off of his prize pupil. Betrayal, fear, and acceptance lined Izuku's face as he stared into his master's eyes as if to ask _what did I do wrong?_ Ra's chuckled. "You became arrogant. You did beautifully in the exercise, and had you not tried to put yourself in a position of power over me, you would have been given the highest honor. You must remember this Izuku, the next time you raise your blade to me will be when you are ready to take my place. Do you understand?" Izuku's face was wracked with pain, and the words made no sense to the dying boy, but he nodded. Ra's chuckled again, pushed the sword further, and Izuku Midoriya's life ended.

* * *

Talia twirled her scimitar before re-engaging her opponent. Steel clanged and sparks flew as the two came together again and again. Sweat glistened off of her forehead as she stared into the emotionless green orbs of her opponent. She went for a lunge, and as he stepped to the side, he smiled at her. Genuinely, and carrying every bit of the warmth she knew him for. Warmth spread across her, and she tentatively smiled back… until he swept her feet out from under her.

Ra's laughed and applauded as he walked towards them. But her opponent wasn't smiling with him. He looked torn, as if what he had done had hurt him as well. He didn't offer his hand, he knew what Ra's would say and he knew what she was feeling. Or thought he did. As her father congratulated him, they walked away from Talia as she picked herself up. She smiled to herself as she sheathed her blade. He looked so vulnerable in the moments following his victory, and Talia felt her affection for the boy deepen. Smiling, she headed to the meeting spot they had agreed upon, and began an important debate with herself.

How long should she pretend to be upset with him?

* * *

"You did marvelously my boy." The praise felt hollow, as Izuku numbly nodded. Ra's noticed his protege's discomfort and smiled deeper. "Yet despite my praise, which is normally more than enough for you, you look as if I had struck you."

Izuku frantically tried to wipe the dejected look from his face. "I-it's not you master."

Ra's smile turned to a glower. "Your stutter is back."

Izuku's gaze filled with resolve. "Apologies, master. I meant to state that it was something personal. No connection to you or the outcome of the match."

Ra's turned away before letting his smile return as the two continued walking the stone corridors of Nanda Parbat. "You lie to me. Unintentionally, but the lie remains."

Izuku looked confused. "Master?"

"You are upset about the outcome. Not your victory. The means of your victory is what upsets you." Izuku lowered his head in acceptance, he had known that everything Ra's asked of him was a test, and ever since the match had ended, he felt as if he had failed. "This is a good thing." Izuku's eyes went wide, and he couldn't understand what his master was saying. Ra's stopped him in front of a door, before turning to the boy. Locking eyes with Izuku he said "I want you to be willing to do what is necessary. That is what it means to command the demon. You have proved that when you harmed fellow initiates to win one of my tests. You proved it further when you indirectly challenged me. This is why I brought you back. This is why I have named you my successor. This is why I have given you my daughter. The test today had nothing to do with your resolve."

Izuku's mind was racing, trying to put the pieces together in some order that made sense. "Then why make me act so dishonorably towards the woman I l-care for." He corrected himself.

Ra's wasn't fooled in the slightest however. "I have entrusted you with the greatest honor I could bestow in naming you my successor. Can you blame me for ensuring that the person more important to me than any of that would be cared for after I'm gone?" Izuku stared dumbfounded at his mentor. This legendary man's admission of viewing him as worthy not only of his life's goal, but of his daughter would have sent him crying if he was the same as he was a year ago. But he was not that Izuku. Ra's put his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "I told you that everything here was a test. How you treat my daughter when she is home on break is observed and reported to me. Your calls when she is at that school are monitored. How you fight her is monitored. You care for my Talia, and the pain in your heart for using those feelings to win, and your actions when I am not present have shown me that you are worthy of her as well. Now, _Disambir_ _ **,**_ don't keep her waiting." With that he opened the door, and Izuku saw Talia waiting on their usual rock, staring at the starlight sky. Without a word, Ra's shut the door behind Izuku and walked away.

* * *

Talia smiled as she idly ran her fingers through Izuku's hair. She hadn't had the willpower to pretend she was mad at him, instead wanting to spend as much time together as they could, she assured that she wasn't. Which is how they wound up here. Izuku's head in her lap, looking up at the stars…...and her, when he didn't think she was looking. His hair was growing back now that he no longer had to look like the rest of the initiates, and she was almost as glad as he was about that. His hair had grown back much darker through, closer to black than the green it had been originally. He was telling her about his home, and his past, and she was enraptured by the zeal and energy he described it with. The way he talked about Katsuki was always what surprised her though.

Attending UA with the obnoxious braggart was barely tolerable, due to the fact that she rarely had to deal with him. Yet Izuku, and other friends of hers that hung around Bakugou described an almost different person than the one she saw every day. Eventually, though he got to his mother and stopped. He always stopped right here. She prepared to switch topics, when he shakily continued. "Mom was….. Mom was the best… She never let what I was bring either of us down for long. And…." He paused, struggling to keep his composure. Talia lifted his head, and as he sat up, she wrapped him in a tight hug.

"You don't have to keep going."

"Yes… I do."

"No you don't. You're hurting yourself."

"I want to share it with you. My pain, my past, I want you to get it all Talia." Her eyes moistened at that, and as they seperated he took both of her hand's in his. "I…. I love you Talia, and if I can't share this with you, then who could I share it with?"

Talia choked up at his declaration. Pulling him in they shared their first kiss. It was short, and sweet, and sent electricity through the both of them. As they broke apart she said "I love you too….. But that's not going to change, so there is no rush to push yourself through this, okay?" He tried to answer, but his mouth wasn't working and with a giggle Talia intertwined their fingers, and laid back down on the rock dragging him with her. As they lay side by side, she repeated herself like it was a promise. "There's no rush. We have all the time in the world."

* * *

Ra's sat in a throne like seat made of stone, Izuku standing by his side, when two robed individuals brought a man in shackles in. They kicked the man's knees, forcing him to kneel as they did the same. The man was Japanese, and as he pleaded in his and Izuku's language, Izuku turned to Ra's. Ra's smiled to his protege before standing abruptly. The man continued pleading until Ra's bellowed " _ **SILENCE!"**_ The man's shaking form did so, though Izuku noticed the man's pants darkened at the command. "Speak my student. The question is almost screaming at me."

Izuku bowed his head before asking "Why is he here?"

Ra's eyes glinted. "He is a criminal. Do we not deal with criminals?"

Izuku bowed. "Of course we do Master, I meant no disrespect, I simply wondered what he had done so special to deserve your personal touch.

Ra's laughed. "No disrespect exists in a good question. This man has done nothing to deserve my attention. He deserves yours." Izuku looked startled, and Ra's continued. "A criminal is not complicated. They feed on the leniency of corrupt legal systems, and strive for their own man was a thief, he stole from a man, and when the man returned in the middle of the heist, he became a murderer and a thief."

Izuku stiffened. "You are testing my desire for vengeance."

"No I'm testing your resolve to end the problems this world faces. Crime cannot be tolerated, it feeds on the understanding of good people to strengthen the bad."

Izuku stared at the man, now whimpering, and drew his scimitar. The man began pleading again but Izuku looked only at Ra's. Ra's nodded and Izuku took a single look at the pleading man. Then he swung. A small thud and larger one followed the swing, and Izuku wiped his blade before returning it to its scabbard.


	11. Chapter 9: The Demon Stretches His Wings

**Hey guys, so back with some more CIAM and some updates. This is not my favorite chapter, but it is very crucial to the story as we are now about 60% of the way through this. Also by popular request we will be seeing more of Izuku's training period, though not in this chapter.**

 **Keep an eye out for Changes take time. This will be a small collection of one shots of Izuku's training, so feel free to PM me with anything you want to see in particular.**

 **As for my other works: Their coming. Next week should be a new chapter for Dreams, or who knows, maybe the inspiration will hit and we will get some new For your eyes only? Anythings possible!**

* * *

 **I own whats mine, everyone else owns whats theirs. (What do you mean that's not good enough? No I won't- Please put the whip down. I'll do better I promise!)**

* * *

 **I own my plot and my characters, the rest is owned by the creators of MHA.**

* * *

 **The Demon Stretches His Wings:**

 _Endeavor collapsed to the ground as his opponent licked his blade. He had been hunting this man for years, yet in what should have been his victory, The Head of the Demon stood over him. Laughing._

" _All of these years…. This game we played…. Always going back and forth… It has ceased being a source of amusement." The man's voice was cold, utterly dismissive of the hero on the ground before him. Endeavor's teeth gritted with rage, but the man continued. "You hunted me as if you were worthy of my attention. You were not. No fake hero is."_

 _Endeavors blood was boiling. "HOW DARE YOU-" He was cut off by the blade appearing at his throat. He hadn't even seen the man move, yet he was now standing right next to him, his burning red eyes filled with disgust._

" _How dare you, Endeavor. How dare any who claim to be on the side of the angels, act with as much villainy as you!" The blade was gone, and the man's voice was hard. "How dare a hero abuse his family. How dare a hero be as wrathful, or as scornful, as you are to the only true hero out of you all. You are no different from any of the thugs you lock away. Simply scrambling for whatever power you can take. You have no place in the world to come!"_

 _Endeavor watched with fear in his eyes as the man raised his sword, before bringing it down in an arc that he knew would be fatal. But the blow never landed. Instead a yell and a burst of wind sent the man flying away. "_ _ **TEXAS SMAAAASSSHH!**_ " _Endeavor felt a moment of relief, followed by anger at himself for that feeling, and then anger at the interloper standing heroically at the end of the alley. All-Might was smiling that infernal smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "_ _ **Endeavor, are you alright?**_ "

" _OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT YOU IDIOT!" He snarled. "Ra's is getting away!" Feeling his control of his body return to him, he turned with All-Might to look down the alley, but there was no sign of the swordsman…._

* * *

Shouto Todoroki awoke groggy and disoriented. He was bound to a chair in an almost stereotypically dark location. The almost humorously over the top scenario was furthered by the single incandescent bulb over head. Staring at his metal bindings he started to drastically lower the temperature of the metal only to be cut off by a voice in the darkness.

" _ **I'm afraid that you won't be able to freeze those bindings to escape. The ductile-to-brittle transition only works on certain metals. Metals with a composition of Face Centered Cubic crystalline structures do not have that transition. Like the copper bindings I used. And as for your heat….well that would be such a hardcore escape that I wouldn't even be able to be upset with. Though, I really just want to talk.**_ " The voice was dark and distorted, but the tone and inflection was almost cheerful. As if his captor was enjoying getting to show off.

Shouto rolled his eyes at the antics. "Then why kidnap me?"

His captor seemed to pause before he stepped into the light. Black and red armor designed to terrify covered the man's body. A horrific bat like face with glowing green eyes seemed to ponder the question for a moment, before retracting to reveal a man about his age staring back at him. "Because our conversation will likely be unpleasant. I want to talk to you about your father."

Todoroki grimaced. "And what makes you think I'll tell you a thing?" He spat.

The figure tilted his head, confused. "Because you care about what's right. Because your father is a monster. Because you know that he has to be stopped."

Shouto paused. Trepidation was slowly creeping in. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

The man in front of him scoffed. "Yes you do. But I'll go down the list: He severely burned a fellow classmate, even though said classmate claimed it was an accident, the two had history of one sided animosity. He then used money from his hero career to enter an illegal quirk marriage for the sole purpose of breeding an unstoppable child. He was abusive physically, mentally, and emotionally to his wife and children to the point of causing his wife to have a mental brake and permanently scar their child. He regularly severely injures low level criminals. And he actively berates and abuses fellow heroes." His voice was hard as he stared at Todoroki, who numbly sat as his father's crimes were listed. "But we can end that…. With your help I can stop this from ever happening again."

Shouto snorted in derision. "You kidnapped me, yet you want me to join you?"

The figure sighed. "I am not your enemy Shouto. You are a great hero, one of the best. I don't expect you to trust me off hand. I expect for us to be able to work together as I have worked with both Ground Zero and Uravity." Todoroki froze and the figure laughed. "Oh yes. How do you think they figured out that truth about her parents? I'm not unreasonable. I want your help because it should be you that takes him down. A child's mercy is indispensable in matters like this. I would expose him and be done with it, but then you would get caught in the crossfire and backlash, and the world would lose an amazing hero alongside scum."

Todoroki was silent for a few long moments. When he spoke, his tone was weary. "What would you have me do?"

His captor grinned. "Testify. Convince your siblings and mother to do the same. Her record of being institutionalized as a result of what she did to you will be a massive help. I would also check with Nedzu, I'm sure that UA has a record of your father's transgressions."

Shouto was confused. "You just want me… to testify?"

The armored figure laughed. "Of course. Kill a man like that and he becomes a martyr. Threaten him and he will lash out. But turn everyone against him and he will crumble."

Shouto hesitated. "And you promise that this isn't a trick?"

The man grinned. "You and I both know that even if I did, you wouldn't believe me. But I do promise that there is no trick anyways. I swear it upon my name and my honor as the head of the Demon. Ra's al Ghul."

* * *

 _2 Months Later_

" _Today, the trial of the number one ranked hero, Endeavor, has finally ended. After the surprising arrest of the pro hero based on testimony from son and rank five hero, Shouto Todoroki, the trial was surprisingly fast. All of his children and his wife shared numerous heart wrenching stories of the abuses that came from living with him. It turns out that the number one hero had quite the dark side that was bared for the court with the tearful stories of his children, and his wife, whom he had driven to the point where she had permanently scarred their youngest son in a psychotic break. The jury deliberated for two hours today before returning with a unanimous verdict. Enji Todoroki, the professional hero Endeavour, was found guilty. In honor of his service throughout the years he has been placed on permanent house arrest, and may never be within fifty meters of his family again. The family has been moved into a new home, and over half of his funds from his hero career has been given to the family, as well as compensation for the years of abuse. Here's hoping that poor family can finally find some peace-"_

* * *

Talia turned the television off with a smile as she leaned into her husband, who was sitting beside her on their couch. Their friends, Denki and Kyoka, were sitting in chairs to their sides smiling as well. Denki stood up, and walked in front of the couple before kneeling. "To Ra's al Ghul, The Head of the Demon, the true hero that the world will never know. You have truly succeeded your predecessor."

Ra's smiled at his friend's antics. "Rise Denki, you're embarrassing me. This is our victory! All of us!" Looking at his wife, then Denki, then Kyoka, he continued. "I would never have been able to do any of this without you two. I-"

He was cut off by Talia's fake mother entering the room. "Forgive me sir for the intrusion, but there is something you must know."

Denki and Kyoka narrowed their eyes at the servant's odd expression and tone, while Talia stood beside her husband, and Izuku slowly activated his armor. "What is it?" He asked, as the plates slipped into place.

The servant's expression changed into a frightening grin. "You Lose!" She cackled madly. At the same time the house was ringed by a blue flame as a portal opened beside the woman. Tomura, Kurogiri, and Twice emerged from the portal dressed for battle. Talia gasped.

"Why would you do this?" She asked, hurt bleeding into her words.

Tomura glared at the four. Then he raised a single finger and pointed at Ra's. "Because of him. Our deal was clear little brother, yet you continually trampled over it, exploiting me to level up. Izuku refused to play by the rules and is now out of the game!"

Ra's and Talia's masks clicked into place as Tomura finished his speech. Denki and Kyoka were in their hero suits as usual, but their equipment was moving into place at the same time. Ra's stepped towards Tomura. " _ **I never betrayed you! Or used you! I only carried out my role as-**_ "

"YOU BETRAYED ME THE MOMENT YOU DECIDED THAT ANY HEROES WERE WORTH WORKING WITH!" Tomura screamed. A loud crack, and smoke filtering into the room made him take a step back, and he looked to the doorway just in time to see Dabi enter.

As the flame villain broke his concentration Denki and Kyoka sprang into action. Using her sound blast, Kyoka shot Ra's and Talia through the wall, while Denki fired his pointers towards the villains. Kurogiri and Tomura leapt back as Denki electrified the pointers, though the woman and Twice were tazed and fell unconscious. The woman morphed back into Toga as smoke began darkening the room. Seeing Tomura and Kurogiri approaching through the smoke, Denki realized what had to happen. He turned to Kyoka. "Keep them safe." He said with finality, before grabbing her, and throwing her through the hole she had sent Ra's and Talia through.

* * *

Ra's cursed as he raced through the woods towards the burning house. He should have known, he should have been prepared, he should have- Leaping forward he caught Jirou as she fell from the second story. Then there was a blinding flash of light and the house exploded.

* * *

Talia saw as her best friend and Husband went flying, and racing towards them, she pulled their unconscious forms into the woods, before watching in horror as a charred Tomura emerged from a portal dragging a helpless Denki. Ra's began to stir, as did Jirou, but Talia motioned for them to be silent. Then Denki screamed and Ra's was standing out in the open. " _ **STOP!**_ " He pleaded. And Tomura removed his hand from Denki's face.

"It wasn't personal before… but now I am pissed Izuku." Tomura seethed. "And by the way… I do not take orders from you!" He cried before grabbing Denki by the throat. Denki screamed again for only a moment, and the sound was followed by the soft thuds of two objects hitting the ground. Ra's fell to his knees, crying and muttering something, when suddenly Jirou's anguished cry launched Tomura back towards the rubble of the ruined house. Talia dragged her almost comatose husband back into the woods with the help of Jirou. Jirou stared resolutely ahead as they ran. Tears dried on her face as she focused on getting her two charges to safety. She would not let him down.

* * *

As they sat on their private jet, not a word was spoken, save for instructions to the pilot. Jirou went to the back of the plane and laid down while Talia tended to Ra's. Talia was gentle as she removed his armor and checked him for injuries. Finding none, she sat beside him and felt herself drifting off to sleep when he spoke. It was low and she almost missed it. She turned to face him, but he was staring straight ahead,s he waited and he said it again. "I'm going to kill him...I am going to kill him." He turned to face her and her heart broke at the pain on his face. "Do you hear me, beloved? I will rip his world down, piece by piece, until he is alone and afraid. And when he begs for death-"

"I will give it to him." Turning at the interruption they were shocked to see Jirou standing in front of them. Her fists were clenched but Talia noticed the silver band on her left hand. "I apologize for speaking out of turn, but when everything is done, I will kill Tomura Shigaraki."


	12. Chapter 10: The Demon's Vengeance Begins

**Hey guys so not a friday, but I am lucky to get anything out nowadays so I hope that yall enjoy this. It is a tad darker than even the previous chapter, but it is time for the endgame here. Now I am going to try and focus on this one, but we will see how that turns out. I only have around five more chapters left in this story, but who knows where my muse will take me.**

 **For those waiting for the Izuku training oneshots, I still need to know what you want to see. That was never something I thought was necessary, but it is heavily requested, so if you want to see something in particular, PM me.**

* * *

 **As Always I own my plot, dc owns it's characters, MHA owns theirs, I'm broke so please don't sue me!**

* * *

It was never rainy, or dark, or even cloudy. No, it was never like the movies. It was almost always sunny. As if to mock the reason all of UA was gathered together. As Ochako tried to hold herself together, despite the tears running down her face, Katsuki wondered if the day being cheerful somehow made it all worse. He, Eijiro, Shoto, and Sero had laid the pine box containing their friend down half an hour ago, and Mineta had been giving the eulogy. He was shocked that the little perv was doing so good of a job when he wasn't thinking about Denki. The report kept playing over and over in his head as Ochako squeezed his hand tighter. Momo- Talia's house was burning. Blue fire was still blazing over the remains as he arrived. The first responders calling out that they found someone in the backyard. Him vomiting as he stared at his beheaded friend. The detailed report a day later. The revelation he knew exactly who had killed his friend, and the betrayal of realizing that Denki already knew about Iz-Ra's. Jirou was also missing though he suspected that had more to do with Talia and Ra's disappearance. A sniffle from beside him brought his attention back to the present. Wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, he listened intently as Mineta finished, and then several of Denki's closest friends each stepped up to say a few words. He felt his chest tighten as he motioned to the platform and reluctantly he made his way forward.

* * *

Toga screamed as the harpoon pierced her calf. She was still unable to see who was hunting her, and made her feel like prey. She hated that the most. Frantically she looked for any way to escape the alleyway she had been driven into, but there was no way out, no one could hear her. As she tried to crawl away, left leg uselessly trailing behind her, she tried to think of who was even after her. The Eight Precepts had been thoroughly destroyed. Tomura had made sure of that. The Meta Liberation Army had been defeated years ago. Her precious Izuku, and his witch of a wife had been driven out of Japan. And surely none of the Pro-Heroes would never hunt her like this….Well, one of them might. Ground Zero had taken quite the unreasonable disliking to her, but he would be more direct, wouldn't he? It could be that what's-her-name from Shiketsu…. Cam-something. She had been fun to play as, but she didn't see the value in her art enough. She had wanted to play as her some more before those stupid heroes found her! She was still thinking of who it could be, when an armored boot slammed into her side, launching her into the alley wall. Dazed, she weakly looked up to see her attacker, but saw only a blur of black and red before the boot connected with her face and everything went dark.

* * *

Shoto frowned as the box was lowered into the ground. He knew that some might misinterpret the expression, but he didn't know what else to do with his face. He hadn't been close to Kaminari, but he was a fellow UA student, and it bothered him that his past still blocked off so much of his emotions. Mineta's eulogy had been surprisingly touching, and the following goodbyes from Kaminari's closest friends had most of the audience with wet eyes, even Bakugou's which had shocked most of the school. But now the box was in the ground. As he stood there trying to look somber, he wasn't prepared for Mei Hatsume to approach him, much less for what she would say to him.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the blood clogging her nostrils. The second thing was her precious gear lying smashed in the corner. The third thing was the bindings holding her to her chair. The more she struggled, the tighter the zip-tie bit into her wrists and ankles. Forcing down the panic rising in her gut, she grinned. "You know who I work for, don't you? He's going to be mad, mad, mad, mad, mad, mad, mad, mad that you even dared to attack one of his people. So really should just let me go so that I can kill you before he does….. I promise to make it much more merciful than he will!" She said in a sing song voice. The darkness didn't answer her and her panic turned to anger. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! MY BOSS IS GOING TO BE SO MAD HE'LL-"

She was cut off by the mechanical click of the door opening, and a dark haired girl walked in. Toga smiled until the figure got closer, and she recognized the girl. She tried to cry out but a gag was shoved into her mouth as the girl leaned in to her ear. "We heard you. You just failed to realize… _. That's the point."_

* * *

Aizawa felt his fists clench. He knew. He knew all along. Yet, when it came down to it, he didn't act. He didn't act when he saw Ra's all those years ago. He didn't act when Ra's al Ghul put students in his school. He didn't act when Ra's's successor came to Japan. And he didn't act when he saw Ra's begin his secret war. Why didn't he act? He looked away in shame as the coffin was lowered into the ground. He knew exactly why he didn't act. Because he wanted this new Ra's to succeed. He liked that someone was going after the people that he couldn't. He liked that fake heroes were being arrested instead of killed like the prior Ra's would have done. He unclenched his fists with a sigh. It hadn't been Ra's that killed Kaminari.

He turned back to the crowd as Hatsume approached Todoroki and his eyes narrowed. He didn't believe that Todoroki was part of the demon yet, but he did know that Endeavor's fall from grace required the young hero to work with Ra's. Now though, he wondered if his inaction towards the infiltrators might have been the wrong move. He started towards them, only to stop a few steps later. His eyes went to the fresh dirt slowly being shoveled over the coffin. He saw Toshinori's bruised knuckles from where he had punched the desk when their last lead had dried up. Suddenly, he thought he felt rather tired. Yes, far too tired to deal with two students trying to help each other grieve. He would save his energy for the little girl standing by Emi.

* * *

The figure watching the video feed groaned as their prisoner began screaming again. He was still trying to figure out how she had gotten rid of the gag when she abruptly stopped. He frowned as the dark haired woman walked into the room once more. She said something too low for him to hear, then Toga spit on her, and the dark haired woman smiled. She walked out of the room and closed the door before her ear jacks plugged into the ports on the wall. Toga began screaming again until the audio suddenly went out. The figure stared at the camera, watching as Toga continued to move her mouth for only a few more seconds before panicking. She rapidly became more frantic than usual. She tried to yell, tried to speak, tried to move her chair, and then tried to use her shoulder to cover her ears.

After three minutes, she began to cry.

* * *

Tomura had Kurogiri check the time again. And again he was informed that Himiko was late. He growled. It was bad enough about her weird blood fetish and rapidly flipping crushes. But her flighty nature had gotten them in more trouble than she was worth in his opinion. Spinner and twice looked concerned that she wasn't back yet. Though who knew what Twice would be thinking two seconds from now. Dabi looked….well as annoyed as usual. With his father no longer a professional hero, he had increasing difficulty staying invested in the work, which was rapidly grating on Tomura. If you don't want to play the game, then quit, don't make your team work harder to compensate. He was about to begin the meeting when an arrow crashed through their window and embedded itself in the Spinner, Twice, and Kurogiri panicked and began trying to identify if they were under attack, Dabi calmly strode towards the arrow, much to their alarm. He reached down and pulled off the usb that had been attached to the arrow's shaft. He handed the usb to Kurogiri before turning back to Spinner and Twice. "What? If they had meant to hurt us they would had simply hit one of us."

Tomura ignored his bravado as Kurogiri handed him the drive. Attached to the side of the drive was a folded note. Tomura felt a chill run down his spine as he unfolded and read the note:

 **New game.**

* * *

Katsuki still had his arm around Ochako when Mei approached him with Todoroki. From the way he felt Ochako shift away from him, he knew that she had felt something off as well. He removed his arm as he and Ochako met the two halfway. Mei spoke first, but Katsuki and Ochako were caught off guard by how different her voice was. Rather than the energetic and bombastic pinkett that they had all gotten know, this Mei was quiet and demure, not quite meeting any of their eyes. "Hello Bakugou, Miss Ochako. The master sends his greetings."

Suddenly Katsuki felt his blood run cold. Ochako also paused at the change.

Mei continued. "I have been instructed to give the three of you a flash drive that will explain what has already happened and what must happen next. You three were referred to as his trusted allies, save for you Katsuki." Katsuki looked confused but Mei wasn't waiting for him to respond. "You were referred to as his closest friend, and I was only to give the drive to you, in the presence of the others." With that, she put a small black usb stick in his hand, before turning and walking away. Katsuki turned to Todoroki but found the dual powered hero's jaw dropped. Turning to see what he was looking out Katsuki felt his own jaw drop as Mei made her way to a limo, followed by Itsuka Kendo, Neito Monoma, and Tetsutetsu.

Ochako turned to the two boys as the limo drove away, eyes filled with resolve. "We need to see what is on that drive."

* * *

Ra's al ghul's crimson and onyx armor was centered on the screen. He sat, one leg crossed over the opposite knee, elbow resting on his crossed leg, chin in his palm. Tomura rolled his eyes at the obvious imitation of the 'Thinker' statue. Talia sat beside him in the massive stone throne, legs crossed demurely, hands in her lap. The two's bat-like masks giving nothing away as they simply sat there. Then Izuku straightened and uncrossed his legs. Reaching beside his throne he produced a single scimitar.

" _ **My dear brother,**_ " he began in his monstrous growl. " _ **Has so many wonderful qualities. He is a planner, looking far ahead.**_ " He pointed to the tip of the blade. " _ **He is cunning. Slipping right past any defense.**_ " He pointed to the sharpened edge. " _ **And he is resilient, never giving in, no matter what trial tries to crush him.**_ " He pointed to the hardened core and spine of the sword before spinning the blade and impaling it into the ground as he shot to his feet. " _ **BUT HE LACKS PATIENCE!**_ " He screamed into the camera, causing Kurogiri and Twice to jump in surprise. Then he began to laugh, the sound serving to unnerve his listener's more. He pointed to the hilt of the sword. " _ **Without patience a blade has no direction. All for One was your hilt Tomura, without him, you are just a blade, and a blade without a hilt cuts it's own wielder more than the enemy.**_ " Then he motioned to something off screen, and everyone's jaw dropped.

* * *

Ra's sat on a stone throne beside Talia. Both were in black robes, and Todoroki's jaw dropped from the realization of who Talia was. Beside them however, stood Kyoka in a black dress with a black veil. They were puzzled by this until they caught sight of the silver band on her finger. Ochako gasped and felt fresh tears start to rise as Ra's slowly began to speak. "Kaachan, Ms Uraraka, Todoroki…. No doubt Mei found you three together at the funeral that I was unable to attend." His eyes were red and his voice was rough and scratchy. "You know that Tomura killed Denki I am certain, and that our home was burned to the ground by your brother, Shoto." Eyes wide Katsuki and Ochako turned to Todoroki who only nodded his head in shame.

Then Jirou spoke. "He killed my fiance to get to Ra's. He died to protect Ra's and our mission." Then her voice hardened. "It will not be in vain."

Talia interlaced her fingers with Ra's's own. "We are coming back to Japan shortly. We will eliminate the League of Villains. Then we will leave Japan to you, our trusted friends."

Ra's looked directly at the camera. "Tomura Shigaraki is ours to deal with, and after we are done we will say our goodbyes for the last time."

* * *

Ra's grinned behind the crimson mask as Jirou hand him the leash. Walking back into frame, he was followed by Toga in her black robes. He knew that his brother wouldn't be ready for the sight of his rabid dog on someone else's leash, so he enjoyed the sight of Toga, all dressed as a member of the League, and her collar that was connected to the leash in his hands. As he sat beside his wife he knew she was smiling as well when Toga kneeled in front of her and removed her boots before beginning to massage her feet. Toga smiled the entire time, as if it was the greatest honor she had ever been given. Ra's turned his head back to the camera. " _ **This is what patience brings oh brother mine. It puts former enemies at your feet…. Though you aren't my enemy at all are you my little Sakin.**_ "

Toga had just finished putting Talia's boots back on, when her master had spoken. Horrified, she leapt into his lap, holding him tightly. "No! I would never be your enemy, my master!" Barely expending any effort he lifted her off his lap and set her on the ground before him. Instantly she kneeled before him. "I love my master, and my mistress. Sakin would never hurt you!"

He looked down at her kneeling form. " _ **But what about your old master? And the League of Villians?**_ "

She looked as if she tasted something foul. "Tomura only berates and complains, my only purpose is to serve you and my mistress my lord!"Ra's retracted his helmet, letting the camera see his grinning face as he motioned for Toga to sit on his other side, where he began to pet her head like a dog. Picturing the look of rage on his brother's face as she rubbed against his side, he chuckled, then looked directly into the camera and winked.

"Welcome to my game, oh brother mine."

* * *

 **So yeah, tad darker.**

 **1: I felt that the multiple POV's really added to this scene and fleshed it out, but let me know what you guys thought!**

 **2: These messages where done at different times, the hero message was done first, with the villain one being a day later.**

 **3: Himiko was captive for roughly 7 hours. Jirou used her jacks along with the specialized room to completely keep sound waves from spreading, thus putting her in an area with no sound save for her blood moving and heart beating. The longest a normal human has lasted in such a room in real life is around 45 minutes, and it is described as maddening.**

 **She was in for 3 hours.**

 **4: This is only the beginning. Izuku is pissed, and he is going to ensure that Tomura dies alone and afraid. Though the heroes might have something to say about that. Let me know what you guys think it will be, I look forward to seeing if any can guess how this will end!**

 **5: Sakin means knife in Arabic according to google translate.**

 **6:I hope you all enjoyed and can't wait till next time!**


	13. Chapter 11: The Demon's Vengeance Nears

**Hey guys, I AM ALIVE! Despite the madness going on right now, I am alive. Being an essential worker is why I haven't come back to this sooner, but I am back and I bring news: I am going to finish this fic by the 5th at the latest. I will also be looking at my other fics and seeing what moves me. No promises but I am trying to finish up my long-running fics so that I don't lose interest and struggle to update as I have been.**

 **Anyways this chapter marks the next to last chapter and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **MHA belongs to its owners, Batman and his associated characters belong to Detective Comics Comics, and my plot is my own!**

* * *

The Demon's Vengence: Dabi, Spinner, and Twice.

" _Breaking news: Ground Zero, Uravity, and Todoroki are continuing the full-court press on the League of Villains that started almost one month ago with the capture of the tenth League base. Early on the League of Villains seemed to be all but unstoppable. Their attacks on UA, releasing the Nomu's during the Hero Killer affair, and their conquering of the Meta Liberation Army marked them as all but unstoppable. As the pro heroes were scrambling to answer their new rivals their forerunner, All Might, lost his powers and was forced to retire. Then, the scandals and arrest of several high ranking Pro's left us all wondering: Will the next generation of heroes be ready soon enough?_

 _We now have the answer, and it is a resounding yes! The tragic death of a fellow student, Denki Kaminari, has apparently been the limit that these heroes will take. In the months that followed, base after base has been raided, and with today's numbers over fifty-two villains have been arrested. When asked about their new success all three were quick to point to the other heroes. Saying that they were only finally finding the last pieces of the puzzle thanks to a new source._

 _As they continue to make things just a little bit safer for us all, we are left to wonder: Just who is this source? Why has he waited for so long? And will he be-_ _ **CRASH**_

Tomura screamed as he threw the glass into the television. Kurogiri flinched. Tomura was becoming dangerously unstable the longer that Ra's continued to unravel their plans. Much longer and he would become dangerous to everyone, ally, and foe alike.

"Why can't we find him?"

Kurogiri paused to ensure he phrased his reply properly. "Because he doesn't want to be found and he has the advantage. Ra's has always hidden where we have always been in the open. But there might be a way to catch him…"

Tomura growled as he turned on Kurogiri. "You know how I hate when you trail off."

Kurogiri straightened his tie and raised his hands. "Apologies, Master Tomura. I believe all we need to do is apologize." Tomura's eye twitched and Kurogiri quickly continued. "We set a trap, then bait Izuku in with a false show of repentance. He is clever but naive."

Tomura's glare slowly morphed into a vicious grin. "Prepare our meeting place. I'll begin our…' apology'."

* * *

Tomura couldn't hide his smile as he saw Izuku enter the chamber. He shook his head and looked down as if distraught. "Brother, I…..have made a terrible mistake. I was driven to madness, I would never-" He paused as Izuku's armored form slowly stepped closer. Kurogiri gave him the signal and he thrust his hand throw the portal at the same moment that it appeared in front of him. "-have fallen for anything this obvious!" His hand latched on to red and black armor covering his former brother's face.

Slowly he felt the metal give way, and within a moment his fingers met, and the only sound in the chamber was his mad cackling and the thud of a body hitting the floor. His cackling was interrupted as Ra's voice came from the chest of the decapitated body in front of him. " _ **I thought I had already covered that you were unprepared and unskilled? How did you ever think I would have fallen for such an obvious trap?**_ "

Tomura felt his rage boil over, and with a primal scream, he roared "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

" _ **Oh, I left almost thirty minutes ago. Your setup was quite adorable. Really, it was. I was just not there for you**_." Tomura felt a pit begin growing in his stomach as Kurogiri began attempting to contact Dabi, Spinner, and Twice. At the same time, Kurogiri reported that only Dabi had replied, an explosion came from the main entrance. " _ **Oh, what a shame. It looks like our time is up. Guess you three should probably start running. It sounded like Ground Zero is quite pumped up right now. Try not to let the game end just yet.**_ "

Tomura could only let out a howl of fury as Kurogiri teleported them away, humiliated.

* * *

" _Alright guys, the intel was good. Dabi Is all by himself on the second level."_

Katsuki frowned as he turned towards Shoto. "Why would he be by himself?"

Shoto shrugged. "They have been on the run for a while now. Maybe Tomura doesn't want to risk anyone else?"

Katsuki's frown deepened. "Maybe, Icy-Hot…. Maybe."

* * *

Uraraka felt the queasiness beginning in the bottom of her stomach and she popped one of her anti-nausea pills before resuming her watch. Her visor tagged and highlighted the various heat signatures through the brick walls, marking the human ones from the various pipes and air vents, and she went over the plan in her head again. She wasn't happy that they were still working with The League of Shadows, but so far they had been playing things straight. Memories of her parents flashed into her mind and she shook them away as a fourth signature appeared on her visor. This signal was cold but she recognized the monstrous outline of Ra's in his armor. "Groundzero, Shoto, Ra's is on the field. I repeat Ra's is on the field."

* * *

Dabi frowned as he paced around his spot. He had become disillusioned long before this, but now it was so much worse. He had idealized the first Ra's. The only person who seemed to understand the true man his father was. The only one to take a stand. His successor even finished what he had started. And yet he had helped Tomura burn his home to the ground. To help Tomura kill his best friend. And why? Because Tomura felt betrayed. But now everything was going wrong. Scouts and foot soldiers kept getting grabbed off the streets. Heroes seemed to know every move they made and every bolt hole they had. He looked through a doorway to where Tomura and Kurogiri stood to wait and he sighed. He turned away and he closed his eyes, only to be confronted by memories of Toga, or instead the bent broken creature that had been left in her place. She-

His musings were broken as he heard Tomura let out a roar of frustration before the temperature dropped rapidly around him. Before the ice could form, however, his blue flames quickly formed around his hands and he focused on raising the temperature as he scanned the area for his brother. He found the source and turned to the wall that the cold seemed to be coming from and prepared to fire a wave of flame once the wall broke. Instead, there was an explosion from behind him and something collided with the back of his head before it all went black.

* * *

Ra's couldn't help but grin as he ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't had a chance to cut it recently, and it was starting to look as wild and green as it had been before he left Japan. As his phone dinged his grin widened. Katsuki and Shoto had captured Dabi. As he turned towards the screen in front of him he let out a sigh and relaxed slightly. It would end soon. He was certain of that.

Spinner was kneeling before Talia as Ra's entered the room. He remained kneeling as Talia turned towards her husband. The two shared a brief look before Ra's turned to Spinner. "Rise, Spinner. Your loyalty will be rewarded on this day."

The reptilian man slowly rose, head still lowered. "Thank you, my master. I am most grateful."

Ra's waved a hand dismissively. "Nonsense. I am the only one who should be grateful here. You have been invaluable to the League and to me. So raise your head, and let us prepare for the end of an era."

Spinner's eyes widened. "So soon?"

Ra's green eyes hardened. "Tomura's time has come."

"Yes, master."

Sensing the question on his disciple's tongue, Ra's sighed. "He cannot be a part of this."

Spinner's eyes widened for only a moment. "But master, he is a valuable asset as well as one who values justice above all else-"

Ra's put a hand on his shoulder and Spinner stopped, instantly aware of his misstep. However, Ra's gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze to assure him that he was not in trouble. "I am aware. But he needs help. Real help. And he is receiving that help." Spinner nodded and opened his mouth to thank him, but Ra's continued "But he will never be able to be a part of our world. He will be rehabilitated and released back into the world once he has. But our crusade would only undo all of that work."

Spinner hung his head and nodded. He knew that Ra's was right, but hearing that he and Twice would never be able to work together still stung. Ra's watched him for a moment before removing his hand and walking back towards his throne. "Send Sakin and Hatsume to me. I have much that I need to talk with them about." Spinner nodded and with a quick bow headed out from the room. He hurried past Talia and Kyoka who stopped their conversation as he passed. He felt their eyes on him as he continued down the hall and they were still watching as he brought Toga and Mei back to the throne room.

* * *

Kyoka shot a worried glance to Talia as she felt her friend tense as Spinner left the throne room again. "Easy girl." She muttered just low enough for Talia to hear.

Furious grey eyes met hers and Kyoka almost took a step back. Then the anger faded into sadness and Talia looked away. "...we were supposed to be partners….do this together…."

Kyoka felt a pang as she remembered a similar promise that she had once made before she shook the memories away. "Hey now, you know that he is just stressed right now."

Exasperated, Talia let out a sigh. "Then why won't he ask me for help? We promised that when things were hard we would rely on each other." She turned towards the closed doors and her shoulders slumped. "But he barely speaks to me now. He calls for Toga, or Hatsume, or even Katsuki before he comes to me."

Slowly Kyoka wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Hey now….you and I both now the romantic idiot that you fell for." Momo felt herself smile slightly and Kyoka smiled as well. "But your father turned him into his successor. The head of The Demon. King of Shadows. And in order for that to have happened, he would have had to suppress the man you love in order to be the man he must be." Momo's smile fell and she opened her mouth but Kyoka wasn't looking at her anymore. She had turned to where Toga and Mei were exiting the throne room and she muttered her next words. "But that man is still in there." Then she pushed Talia towards the closing doors.

"And he just needs his queen to remind him of that."

* * *

The black-robed guard by the door met her eyes for only a moment before looking straight ahead once again. "He has requested not to be disturbed, my lady." His voice was level, though he became deferential at the end.

Talia raised an eyebrow. "You will prevent me from entering?"

The guard shook his head and stepped slightly further away from the door. "I will do no such thing. I was just informing you, my lady."

"Good. Let no one disturb us."

The guard only nodded and stepped in front of the door as soon as it closed behind her.

* * *

"Izuku Midoriya!"

Ra's almost jumped off of his throne at Talia's shout. As it was he accidentally hit the button that activated his cowl and annoyedly he hit the button again to deactivate it. "Talia, you scared me. What is it?" His annoyance dissipated, however, under the fury in her grey eyes. Instead, there was only rage. "What is it?" He asked again, much softer this time. He stepped towards her and reached out a hand, but she stopped just short of him, and he awkwardly lowered his hand. "Beloved?"

"Don't you dare!" She snapped, causing him to take a step back as if he had been slapped. That didn't stop her however and she took a step forward. "Don't call me beloved, and act like nothing is wrong, after systematically shutting me out of your life less than a year after we promised that we would rely on each other! That we would always be by each other's side!"

Izuku felt every barb pierce his armor and the cuts only went deeper and deeper as he realized the truth behind her words. Crushed, he looked away. "Tha-that-that wasn't what I was trying to do…." He clenched his jaw, then relaxed it again to remove the stutter. "I wasn't trying to push you away. I-"

"Then what were you trying to do?" Her anger began to fade leaving only the hurt left in her tone. "You spend days locked in here. You eat, sleep, and plan in here. You only speak to those you send on missions. Toga. Katsuki. Shoto. Itsuka. But it took me barging in here and demanding your attention to get you to even think about me. Why?" Tears were running down her face and she looked at the concrete floor beneath them. "Was I just part of your training? Something demanded by my father? Have you already grown bored of-"

She was cut off when Izuku all but crashed into her, wrapping her tightly in his arms, before he began to sob. Slowly she returned the hug and the two simply held each other. After several long minutes that felt more like hours to the two, Izuku slowly got himself under control, and slowly Momo began to feel the regret of how badly she had hurt him. Before she could apologize though, Izuku beat her to it. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or push you away. That's not what I was trying to do. It's actually the exact opposite."

Momo pulled back slightly and frowned. "Then what were you trying to do? You stopped even sending me out as if you no longer trusted me to-"

"I couldn't risk losing you….."

Momo froze. Izuku wouldn't meet her gaze and she could feel his shame radiating off of him and it hurt her. "Izuku…" She placed her hand on his cheek and slowly his calloused hand gently rested over her own.

"I can't lose you. I can't. I've already lost too much…." His voice was hoarse and weak, and Momo instantly thought of all she accused him of. She tried to comfort him but he continued. "I lost my mother… I lost my dream… I lost my mentor… and I lost one of my best friends right in front of me. I look at Kyoka when she thinks no one is watching and I know that she is far stronger than I am. If I lost you I would…" He let out a shuddering breath before meeting her eyes. "I would have nothing left to live for."

Momo felt her own eyes warm and she quickly pressed her lips to his. When they separated, she rested her forehead against his. "You won't lose me." She knew what he would say and she cut him off before he could start. "Let me help you and there will never be a chance for anyone to stop us." She took his hand and interlaced their fingers before looking into his eyes. "If we are together, who could even come close?"

Izuku wiped at his eyes with his free arm and smiled. "How did I trick you into marrying me again?"

"I believe you cheated in a sword fight."

"Your dad made me!"

"Uh-huh, likely story!"

* * *

In the weeks that followed Ra's dropped off the map entirely. Katsuki felt his teeth grind together as Ochako told him that they still hadn't heard anything and he felt a bit of fear begin to form in his stomach as he tried to figure out what his old friend was planning. Had they been wrong to trust him? As he launched himself into the air to resume his patrol a sickening thought filled his subconscious. If Izuku had played them, then he had been planning on playing them for years, and if he had done that…..then what was he really after? Then his thoughts clicked into place and almost made him miss the next rooftop. As he stood there he suddenly understood every move Izuku made. All of their meetings and actions clicked and moved into an elaborate puzzle that suddenly made sense. Izuku wasn't after a what or a who….. He was sending a message.

Those who scurry in the darkness, hero, villain, or neither should be afraid. Because Ra's Al Ghul was here and whether you were by yourself or part of a League, no one was beyond his reach….

* * *

 **Hey guys, me again. So I wanted to update you guys on why I have been gone so long:**

 **I am really lazy.**

 **That's it. I just haven't been able to bring myself to write lately due to my really liking videogames. But since I am now trying to work on a schedule to keep my original fiction on track, I figured I should do the same for my fanfics. I made a promise that none of my works would be left unfinished and I meant it! We have one to two more chapters of this story before it is done, then I will likely go to For your eyes only, followed by Dreams. I really hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Also, as always feedback is crucial and if it is good or bad I still want to hear it. It helps me grow and see what you guys like and dislike. Until then, all stories must come to an end and the story of The Demon is nearing its end. But how much fire will he bring with his end?**


End file.
